Golpe de Suerte
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuuri es un chico guapo y popular... ¡No, mentira! Yuuri es un aburrido contador que jamás ha tenido novio, es considerado un otaku, y con cero vida social que, tras atropellar a alguien, consigue que su vida dé un giro dramático. Porque claro, ¿qué más le puede pasar a alguien como él que enamorarse del tipo más hetero de la cuadra?
1. Parte 1

¿O cómo Yuuri consigue el amor por un accidente?

Yuuri es un chico guapo y popular... ¡No, mentira! Yuuri es un aburrido contador que jamás ha tenido novio, es considerado un otaku, y con cero vida social que, tras atropellar a alguien, consigue que su vida dé un giro dramático. Porque claro, ¿qué más le puede pasar a alguien como él que enamorarse del tipo más hetero de la cuadra?

JJ x Yuuri / Lemon / Crack Ship / Entra bajo tu propio riesgo / Intento de comedia barata

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mappa. Universo Alterno

* * *

 **Parte 1.**

—¿Sumaste todos los valores?

—Sí…

—¿Dónde? ¡No veo tu calculadora!

—Soy contador, Phichit, los sumé en la cabeza.

—¡Oh…!

Cualquiera que viera al asesor contable junto al gerente de la entidad financiera tan concentrados en la mesa, pensaría que estaban buscando resolver algo muy grave para el bien de la empresa y todos sus empleados. Ceños fruncidos y concentrados, expresión circunspecta y clara contrariedad más nerviosismo dibujado en su semblante; eran solo parte de la estampa presentada. Sin embargo, esa impresión estaba lejos de la realidad.

—¿Puedes decirme de una vez el resultado? —pidió Yuuri, torciendo la boca.

—Di el número.

—24.

—Oh mal… ¡muy mal!

—Deja de dramatizar tanto…

—¡Es tan terrible, Yuuri!

—Phichit, por favor, suéltame.

—¡Es hetero, Yuuri! ¡La desgracia te persigue!

El contador rodó los ojos, mientras era zarandeado por su amigo y jefe, Phichit. Estando en la cafetería deshabitada a esa hora de la mañana, no fue extraño encontrarse allí pensando en café y terminando en unos de los ridículos test que a Phichit le llegaban por correo. No, no estaban tratando de salvar a la empresa de un fiasco legal, solo respondían a un test con el que pretendía tener una respuesta en la vida para dejar de sentir lo patético que era. Ya Phichit lo había embaucado anteriormente con otros títulos menos osados, tales como: ¿necesitas solucionar tu vida?, ¡Averigua qué tipo de animal fuiste en tu vida pasada!, ¿cuál será el último viaje?, ¿con qué famoso se casaba?... Sí, un montón de test estúpidos que al final demostraba que ser gerente derivaba en una gran pérdida de tiempo.

No obstante, cuando su amigo-jefe lo había convencido de responder las preguntas del test: "¿Cómo saber si tu crush es hetero?", el maldito había salido con 24 de: ¡Olvídalo! ¡Es tan hetero que, si se le cae el jabón, ¡tendrá un letrero de no pasar en el trasero!". Si necesitaba algún tipo de confirmación de los astros sobre su mala suerte: era esa.

Frustrado, dejó el asunto así y se quitó a Phichit de encima. Su amigo y gerente se rio de lo lindo mirándolo caminar como si cargara el peso de Atlas en su espalda.

—¡Al menos anímate a declararte! ¡Quién no arriesga no gana!

Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles, seguramente no estaría allí buscando que una revista de novedades le diera la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. Pero en esta ocasión, no le sorprendía. Es más, ya lo sabía. Haber cedido había sido solo un fausto intento para no sentirse tan desesperanzado porque todo en su vida hasta el momento, salía patéticamente mal.

Hubiera volteado para responderle si no fuera porque el tono de su móvil sonó. La canción pegajosa de Love Princes Victooru sonó en la cafetería y Yuuri se animó con solo oír la melodía, al punto de empezar a mover la cabeza. ¡Ahh… esos pequeños placeres de la vida! Yuuri podría ser un solterón de 24 años virgen con problemas de peso y feliz, solo escuchando ese opening una y otra vez. Además, la foto que le había tomado a su reciente tormento también se movía con el ritmo de la música, y sinceramente le gustaba eso.

Decidió contestar y tomó suficiente aire para hacerlo. Pronto escuchó la estruendosa voz de su adorado suplicio:

—¡Yuuri! ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en venir? ¡Se me han antojado unas alitas picantes con un baúl de papas francesas y mucho, mucho ketchup! ¿Me traes?

—¿No es malo para tu cuerpo? —replicó, pensando que igual tendría que ir a buscarlas.

—Jajajajjaja ¡pero si con el J.J. Style es imposible que pierda mi glorioso físico!

—Eh… bueno. Ya te llevaré.

Yuuri se pasó la mano por la cabeza, antes de soltar un suspiro frustrado y sonreír. Lo peor era que ya Phichit estaba preparado para lanzarle una carcajada en la cara, porque sabía quién había llamado gracias al tono de su rostro.

¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de él?

Todo empezó una tarde de la semana pasada, que, tras haber sobrevivido a uno de los días más espeluznante de su vida, salió muy agotado de su oficina. Su auto, un pequeño Ford de segunda mano, estaba aparcado frente al gimnasio ubicado a una cuadra de su centro empresarial. Yuuri avanzó muy apurado, porque la nieve estaba empezando a caer y lo que menos quería era volver a tener que palear la acera. Así que se internó en el auto, puso a calentar el motor y se distrajo. Ese fue su garrafal error.

Había aprovechado el wifi de la oficina para descargar el nuevo capítulo de su anime favorito en el móvil; y como otaku consagrado, empezó a cantar el alegre opening de Love Princes Victooru justo cuando soltó el freno, y empezó a moverse. Tan mala suerte tuvo que, por no ver bien por el retrovisor derecho, le llegó a una moto que estaba acercándose.

La moto del dueño del gimnasio que estaba llegando a trabajar.

Maldita sea.

Había salido en cuanto pudo, temblando de pies a cabeza, para ver al chico tirado, gritando de dolor, con la pierna en una posición muy horrorosa. Y entonces se llenó de gente, montones de personas que salieron tanto del gimnasio como de los alrededores y Yuuri solo pudo escuchar entre todas ellas el grito angustiado de la joven que luego supo era su media hermana, cuando ésta lo golpeó en el pecho mientras él pasaba a un pálido color papel.

«¡Te voy a denunciar!»

Yuuri suspiró y entró al apartamento con la copia de llave que le habían dado, abandonando aquel recuerdo. Había iniciado ese conjunto de visitas obligatorias al inicio por el miedo de tener una demanda que hiciera peligrar tanto su contrato laboral como su permanencia en el país; pero luego, los intereses habían cambiado mucho. Mientras atendían al joven herido se había percatado de ese cuerpo de infarto, aquellos oblicuos, esos enormes muslos duros como hierro y esos deliciosos glúteos. Casi se sintió babear y tuvo que darse patadas mentales para dejar de pensar en lo muy atractivo que se veía. Así que, mientras mostraba por fuera la preocupación real de lo que estaba pasando, por dentro estaba callando a su gay interior que gritaba: "quiero comer carne canadiense", con solo ver al perfecto pecho desnudo de aquel hombre.

Pero dicho hombre era hetero, tan herero que sería más fácil ver a los dinosaurios repoblar la tierra que tener una oportunidad con él. ¡Y allí estaba la mejor muestra! Cuando llegó, J.J. estaba viendo con gusto un programa de ejercicio donde un trío de rubias de talla 42 llenas de silicona se movían con un ajustado traje de baño rojo mientras hacían "ejercicios". Yuuri miró aburrido los movimientos oscilantes de los pechos aquí y allá.

Él estaba seguro de que, si subiera diez kilos más, tendría unos senos como esos; pero era completamente equitativa a la certeza de que eso no sería nada agradable para Jean Jacques Leroy, o como se hacía llamar a sí mismo, J.J. El dueño del gimnasio King J.J. con el método de "conviértete en el mejor con el J.J. Style".

—¿No vas a comer? —Yuuri volteó para mirar a su paciente estrella tendido en la cama, con una pierna enyesada sobre las colchas. El yeso estaba lleno de un sin fin de firmas y su pecho desnudo, estaba con todo ese bronceado delicioso a su vista.

—Ya comí —se acomodó en el borde del colchón, un tanto inquieto—. ¿Por qué no comes más? Allí hay más ketchup.

—Mentira, ¡ven, come! —Convidó con su buen ánimo y Yuuri tuvo que resoplar, resignado.

Decidió seguirle la corriente, porque J.J. podía llegar a ser tan insistente que le costaba decirle no y no quería tenerlo allí encima persistiendo a sabiendas de lo mal que la pasaba tratando de aguantar sus pensamientos indecorosos. Era mejor limitarse a morder el ala picante y no discutir. Pero, de repente, sintió el colchón moverse. Cuando volteó para ver si debía ayudarlo a acomodar las almohadas, casi escupe todo y hueso a la cama al ver a J.J. mostrando su metro setenta y ocho desnudo en todo su esplendor, mostrando su gloriosa espalda.

¡Iba a morir de un infarto!

—¡Qué demonios contigo! —chilló mientras se volteaba mientras se agarraba el pecho casi cayéndose de la cama donde estaba sentado—. ¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¡Estamos en Canadá!

—¡No estoy desnudo! ¡Tengo boxer! —acotó. Yuuri se sintió sudar como puerco en el matadero, pero tuvo el valor de mirarle de muy mala manera, por encima del hombro. La cara de tribulación era muy elocuente—. ¿Ves? ¡Oh! ¡Creo que no te he mostrado este tatuaje!

¿Qué clase de karma estaba pagando en vida? Yuuri por dentro quería llorar, era tan frustrante tener tanta belleza a su alcance y saber que no podría tocarla al menos que, además de una demanda por intento de asesinato, le quisiera agregar un intento de violación. Soltó el aire y contó hasta diez. Claro que podía ser fuerte. Infló su pecho, sacando toda la gallardía que carecía, para voltear y ver el despampanante trasero de J.J enmarcado en ese pequeñísimo boxer rojo mientras le mostraba el sexy tatuaje de dos J y alas dibujado en la piel.

Todo lo que hizo después, es todo lo que había hecho en su vida: Huir con la dignidad en alto.

—Tengo que irme…

—¡Ey!

J.J. solo pudo escuchar a la puerta cerrarse con fuerza sin más despedida.

Solo para cuando Yuuri llegó al auto recién pudo respirar, el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y tenía la sensación de adrenalina al haber corrido por su vida. Solo que a veces no sabía si él era la dulce caperucita rechoncha que debía salir corriendo del lobo feroz, o era el lobo feroz pasado de peso que se quería comer a la caperucita inválida. Ante semejante disyuntiva, lo mejor era salir corriendo antes de morder, porque estaba seguro de que todo estaba en su contra.

¿Cómo podría tener una mínima oportunidad con J.J? Vamos, J.J era el maldito tipo sexy, con bronceado de película, corte a la moda, tatuajes que te dejaban pasando saliva y cuerpo de atleta. Con seguridad apabullante, decenas de mujeres tras de él, sonrisa coqueta y un carisma que podría ser la envidia de cualquier súper estrella… ¿Qué posibilidades tendría él?

Yuuri era un japonés otaku que prefirió salir del país para trabajar en contaduría, que tener que vivir con la presión de su casa y familiares porque debía casarse, cuando él era un gay de closet cuyo único deseo había sido que el príncipe Victooru del anime fuera real. Sí, era tan patético que su novio de ensueño era un personaje de anime de nacionalidad rusa y pelo claro, con las nalgas más gloriosas del mundo de la animación.

Toda su experiencia amatoria se limitaba a encuentros del cuarto tipo con una fantasía del bishounen más popular de Japón, su dakimakura y su mano. ¿Qué iba a poder hacer él para convertir a J.J. en gay?

Con una dosis de objetividad, Yuuri partió de aquella zona residencial para seguir con su deprimente vida, aunque sabía que en los días consecutivos esa rutina se repetiría hasta el cansancio.

Como era ya un ritual, todas las tardes Yuuri abandonaba las oficinas de su trabajo aburrido, para desajustar la corbata y atiborrarse de abrigos, con el fin de dirigirse al apartamento de J.J.. Desde el accidente, era común encontrarse familia allí pese a que J.J, por lo que le había comentado, hacía tiempo se había independizado con su media hermana. Ambos atendían negocios comunes: J.J. un gimnasio que había ganado fama en Montreal e Isabella un spa que cada vez ganaba más nombre y manejaban descuentos especiales entre ellos.

Así que era habitual que fuera Isabella quien se encargara de los negocios de ambos mientras J.J. obedecía a su reposo, y que cuando Yuuri llegara al apartamento se encontrara con cualquier miembro de la enorme familia de Leroy. Durante una tarde, la madre, Nathalie Leroy, le había invitado a cenar y no pudo resistirse a su deliciosa sazón. Después, fue el padre de Jean, Alain Leroy, quien lo había convidado a ver un partido de fútbol americano mientras se sentía cohibido entre los gritos que el padre hacía por el pase de una pelota. Así también había ayudado a uno de sus hermanos menores a resolver su tarea de matemática, y a otra de sus hermanas a descargar el nuevo anime de temporada porque según ella, todos los japoneses eran otakus.

Y al final siempre terminaba corriendo para volver a la habitación de J.J. porque, según palabras de su exclusivo paciente, lo estaba abandonando para atender a los demás y no a él que era el herido.

Así terminaron en la cama el viernes, aunque para fortuna de Yuuri, ésta era tan espaciosa que podría sentarse en ella, u obedecer al pedido de J.J. de ponerse más cómodo sin sentir que le estaba invadiendo espacio personal. J.J. quería ver una película de Marvel de las que él poco o nada sabía. Tenía que estarle preguntando por los nombres de los personajes, de lo cual J.J. hablaba sin parar. En algún momento subió una pierna, luego la otra, después aflojó la corbata, y cuando se dio cuenta… se había quedado dormido.

No pudo estar seguro de cuánto tardó con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió la habitación estaba a oscuras y tenía una colcha sobre su cuerpo. Pensó por un momento que estaba en su propia casa, pero su cama no era así de cómoda, ni tenía a ese olor a suavizante de bebé. Se removió inquieto, sin ánimos de despertar del todo, pero sintiendo en su mente una lejana alarma. Una que sonó estruendosamente cuando escuchó esa voz en su oído.

—¿Despertaste?

—¡Ahhh!

Aparatosamente, se dio media vuelta y terminó en el suelo con un duro golpe en la cadera y un par de cosas tiradas de la mesa de noche. J.J. se asomó al borde del colchón, con gesto preocupado, mientras Yuuri se sobaba con dolor. Estaba despeinado, incluso tenía un hilo de baba en la cara. ¡Cómo podía llegar a ser tan patético!

—¿Estás bien? ¡Eso debió doler!

—¡Debiste haberme despertado! —replicó mortificado, mientras buscaba con su mirada a donde se encontraba su móvil, para ver lo tarde que ya era.

—En la cama del gran J.J. hay espacio. —Y el aludido para demostrarlo palmeó el espacio que había abandonado, como si se tratara de un gran sultán. A Yuuri le vino la repentina revelación de que esa enorme cama podría ser el espacio de las aventuras que J.J. tenía con chicas de talla 40 que caían ante esos precisos encantos que mostraba en ese momento.

Yuuri negó con tal fuerza que le dolió el cuello. J.J. lo vio con cara de despiste.

—¿Por qué? ¡Somos dos hombres!

Y allí estaba, la típica expresión que un hombre hetero haría, completamente seguro de que su integridad jamás sería violada. Yuuri se pasó una mano por la angustiada cara. Estaba tan sonrojado, agitado y ahora amargado porque J.J. no hacía más que enviarle las señales correctas de que su crush era tan imposible como el crush que tenía desde sus doce años por Victooru.

—Debo irme —se levantó con todo lo que quedaba de su dignidad para intentar avanzar, y J.J. le miró con rostro confundido.

—¿Vienes mañana? ¡Recuerda que me dijiste que me traerías comida tradicional japonesa! ¡Y no se te olvide…!

Yuuri cerró la puerta, agarrando el abrigo del perchero para cubrirse con rapidez. Cuando bajó la mirada para subir la cremallera notó la erección que se le estaba notando en el pantalón. Quiso chillar, ¡era tan frustrante! Si J.J. lo hubiera notado se hubiera desaparecido, así tuviera que pedir al gobierno canadiense que lo deportaran de por vida a Japón. Entró a su auto, dejando que algunos bloques de hielo cayeran al cerrar con fuerza la puerta, y se metió en los archivos para buscar el opening de su serie favorita, su único consuelo en semejante situación.

Solo faltaban un par de semanas más, sólo unas… viendo el video de cuando Victooru aparecía entre arcoíris patinando con un caniche que en realidad era un demonio en el mundo de los vivos (igual que Victooru), Yuuri se preguntaba porque no podía ser su mundo como el anime. Ser patinador (como alguna vez quiso), conocer a un tipo como Víctor y vivir una gay historia de amor. Se rio de su desgracia.

Claro que eso nunca pasaría.

Lo que Yuuri no imaginaba era que, de hecho J.J. no era tan hetero como aparentaba y estaba empezando a tener una crisis emocional porque ninguno de sus intentos por conquistar al japonés funcionaba. Yuuri era tímido y reservado, a veces llegando a rozar el ser grosero cuando se veía superado; pero era gentil, tenía muchas atenciones con él y, a pesar de su trabajo, siempre sacaba tiempo para buscarlo. Y él, que no entendía de sutilezas, se le ocurría tratar de conquistarlo con su mejor arma.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Frustrado, miraba con desdén la porción de pizza servida con salami, mientras sus padres veían muy acaramelados la tele, sus hermanos menores corrían por la mesa e Isabella se tomaba una nueva selfie con su nuevo esmalte de uñas. Era medio día, Yuuri había dicho que iría más tarde y J.J. esperaba que todos se fueran para tener otro tiempo a solas con él, aunque lo más cerca que lo había tenido era lo de la noche anterior y no pudo hacer más que quedarse como un bobo mirándolo dormir con los lentes mal puestos.

—¡No vas a conquistar a nadie si solo hablas de ti, J.J! —el aludido torció la boca. ¡Y qué más iba a hacer si él era perfecto!—. Interésate por sus gustos, pregúntale que le gusta hacer por las noches, su comida favorita, ¡esas cosas! Por ejemplo, ¡podrías preguntarle de dónde sacó esa horrorosa canción que tiene de ringtone!

—¿No te asusta? —Isabella enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta—. Que yo… tú sabes...

—¿Qué seas gay? —Su hermana sonrió largamente mientras le alborotaba el cabello—. Todos en la casa lo sabíamos.

Sí, J.J. no era que había tenido decenas de chicas que hubieran pasado en su casa. Tampoco era el casanova que aparentaba a pesar de tener siempre la coqueta sonrisa y buscar apabullar a todos con su increíble seguridad. J.J. era un joven que se había mantenido virgen por su sueño de llegar casto al matrimonio, aunque nunca, ninguna de las chicas con las que había salido, le había creado esa necesidad de intimar. Siempre lo habían dejado porque ellas querían tener sexo, y él salía con la importancia de seguir una relación sana y demostrar que estaría sustentada en otras cosas que no fuera eso.

Había creído que todo estaba bien considerando que con ninguna había tenido mayor deseo, y que eso mostraba toda su capacidad para seguir ese designio propio con creces. El problema vino al abrir el gimnasio y tener mayor contacto con cuerpos semidesnudos de varones. Sentirse acalorado, tener erecciones involuntarias, todo aquello empezó a crearle una crisis interna; pero ya había quedado todo aclarado cuando se dio cuenta que los ojitos rasgados del japonés y el sonrojo que solía cargar impreso en sus mejillas (además de ese gordo trasero), lo encendía más que cualquier cuerpo escultural femenino que viera por TV o en vida real.

Ya, estaba definido: le gustaba Yuuri. Ahora, ¿cómo hacer para acercarse a Yuuri?. Se veía como un chico serio, con un trabajo estable, que tenía gustos diferentes y no parecían gustarle los chicos; seguro era de esos japoneses que, como decía su hermana, solo veía eichi.

Y allí estaban. Afortunadamente su hermana había decidido ayudarlo, convenciendo a sus padres de salir con sus hermanos a un centro de juegos. Lo que les propició un espacio para estar a solas, mientras estaban en la sala, compartiendo la extraña comida que Yuuri había traído.

Conforme lo veía sacar todo de sus tuppers refractarios, J.J. miraba con curiosidad lo diferente que Yuuri se veía con ropa casual (unos sencillos vaqueros, un suéter grueso tejido color beige y una bufanda que aún llevaba amarraba en su cuello), en comparación a su traje de oficina. ¿Eran cosas suyas o esos vaqueros le hacían ver más gordo el trasero? Además, se le adivinaba por el suéter la acumulación de grasa en su abdomen.

—Entonces, el método J.J. Style para bajar de peso y vivir una vida saludable, incluye una buena alimentación que elimina la mayor parte de los carbohidratos, una rutina de ejercicio moderada y visitas al spa de Isabella, obvio, ¡porque mi hermana tiene manos gloriosas! ¡Y ser feliz, muy feliz, disfrutando lo que les gusta!

—Oh… quizás fue mala idea traerte esto entonces…

J.J. notó tarde la expresión atribulada de Yuuri y decidió levantarse, cojeando de la pierna aún enyesada para revisar qué era lo que había traído. Olía muy bien, sin duda alguna, pero también olía a mucha grasa y cuando se acercó, vio huevos… cerdo, huevo… ¡Aquello era una bomba de carbohidratos!

Las alarmas internas resonaban en su cabeza, pero J.J. veía el rostro cabizbajo de Yuuri y las mandó a callar. Eso iba en contra de su dieta, pero una vez en la vida… Además, ya había faltado a su dieta anteriormente desde que no podía hacer ejercicios.

—¿Qué es?

—Es katsudon… tiene arroz, cerdo frito y huevo… Creo que esto mejor me lo como yo y busco algo más —Yuuri dejó el paño en el mesón y se apresuró a moverse para salir. J.J. lo agarró del brazo.

—No, ¡espera! —carraspeó y lo soltó, al notar el sonrojo de Yuuri y sentirse él igual de apenado—. ¡Yo lo comeré! ¿Cómo dijiste que era? ¡El J.J. Style no sería tan genial si no puede contra esta bomba de calorías!

—No lo digas así…

—¡Bajaré toda la grasa que tenga este plato apenas pueda recuperar mi pierna!

—En serio puedo comérmelo yo todo y busco algo… digno a tu J.J. Style —la sonrisa apenada de Yuuri era tan linda de ver, pero no iba a dejarse convencer por ella. ¡Se comería ese plato para obesos! ¡Y seguiría siendo tan perfecto como ya era!

—¡No! ¡Lo comeré! ¡Está decidido! Además, ¡es mucha comida, ¡dudo que puedas comerla to…!

Yuuri miró sospechosamente hacia un lado y J.J. tuvo la idea de que sí, que Yuuri si estaba acostumbrado a comer esas cantidades; no pudo evitar golpearse la frente

—¡Te quieres morir del corazón! —acusó dramáticamente y Yuuri, agitando los brazos como si buscara defenderse, intentó exonerarse de toda culpa.

—¡Un Yuuri comiendo es un Yuuri feliz! —La cara de J.J. fue un perfecto desastre, se había quedado sin palabras mientras lo miraba con el rostro confundido. Yuuri apretó sus labios y se animó a agregar—. O… eso es lo que decía mamá —dijo con culpa, ocultando entre sus manos su pequeña acumulación de grasa. J.J. inevitablemente se murió de la risa.

Yuuri no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar su patetismo, porque aquello había sido la confirmación de ser un gay de closet hijo de mami que le gustaba comer más que dormir. Mientras pasaba su pequeña crisis de dignidad, vio a J.J. comer su plato de katsudon, y comió el suyo en silencio. Sabía que había sido mala idea traer katsudon, porque a toda legua J.J. no era persona de ese tipo de comida. Pero se veía muy contento, y decía que podría agregarle a su J.J. Style un día sin culpas al mes donde el katsudon pudiera ser bienvenido.

Porque había que hacer a Yuuri feliz comiendo, añadió J.J.; y ante esa expresión, Yuuri se sintió un farol navideño.

Al acabar, los dos se sentaron muy satisfechos en el mueble, mientras dejaban reposar la comida. J.J., con la desfachatez de siempre, levantó su camiseta para ver su perfecto y torneado abdomen, sacando barriga a propósito para hacerle ver lo lleno que quedó. Yuuri veía aquello como quien no quería ver, aunque le frustraba que él no pudiera hacer lo mismo, ya que si llegara a subirse el suéter, su bella acumulación de grasas y estrías saldrían.

—¡Estoy tan lleno! —Se quejó golpeando su duro abdomen—. ¡Muéstrame tu pequeña acumulación de felicidad!

—Deja de meterte con mi acumulación de felicidad verdadera —replicó sin tanta fuerza, escapándose de la queja en medio de una risita divertida. Pero Yuuri, a pesar de haber escuchado a J.J. diciendo que quería verla, no lo creyó capaz de prácticamente lanzarse a subirle su suéter. Así fue como salió su barriga blanca y pálida a relucir—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Deja!

—¡Estoy diagnosticando tu estado para darte una buena programación de ejercicio! —dijo pasándose los dedos bajo la barbilla. Yuuri, enrojecido, se tapó la cara.

Todo lo que podía decir de semejante situación era que se trataba de un hecho surrealista. Yuuri no hizo nada para evitar que J.J. siguiera viendo su abultado estómago, pero tuvo que inclinarse a taparlo cuando se le ocurrió dar picotazos con los dedos, porque le daba cosquilla, y le era inevitable contenerse.

—¡Deja eso! —dijo apenado, y J.J. lo miró con bastante curiosidad. Justo empezó a sonar su móvil, y Yuuri aprovechó para levantarse, acomodarse el suéter e ir a buscar su móvil que había sobre el mesón.

"Bikutā ōji wa eregantona sukēto de, watashitachi o sukutte kudasai. O shiri de watashitachi o terasu" resonaba con animado tono femenino y un estridente conjunto de sonidos electrónicos. J.J. se acomodó con el brazo en el respaldo del mueble, y se quedó mirando a Yuuri de pie, hablando en japonés con quien se imaginó era alguien de la familia debido a la forma en la que se le había iluminado el rostro.

Yuuri se sentía feliz cada vez que su hermana lo llamaba y podía escuchar a sus padres hablar por el auricular, muy contentos de saber de él. Incluso cuando al llegar a la temible pregunta de si ya tenía novia, Yuuri tuviera que decir que estaba muy ocupado y que no había tenido suerte aún. Con un suspiro nostálgico, colgó la llamada y devolvió la atención hacia el canadiense, quien lo miraba con bastante curiosidad. Yuuri se sonrojó; no le era muy común hablar en su idioma natal con alguien más delante.

—¿Tus papás? —asintió sin mucho protocolo y J.J. dibujó una despampanante sonrisa—. ¡Oh! ¡Te escuchas tan raro hablando japonés!

—Bueno, es mi idioma natal —dijo, restándole importancia mientras se acercaba para volver a sentarse.

—¿Qué es lo que dice esa canción? —Yuuri miró a su acompañante con clara interrogante—. La de tu tono de llamada. Esa que dice algo como "bita oi aelegaa". —Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente ante la patética imitación que J.J. le hizo al opening.

—Es el opening de mi serie favorita…

—¿Puedo verla?

Era extraño que en ese país alguien se hubiera interesado por sus gustos, así que el que enrojeciera no significó ninguna novedad. Sin embargo, Yuuri se preparó mentalmente para el momento en que, al ponerle el primer episodio con subtítulos, J.J. se aburriera o terminara diciendo que eso era de niños y no le interesaba. Mas no fue así, contrario a todos los pronósticos que Yuuri se hubiera hecho en esos cortos veinte minutos, J.J. estuvo mirando muy atento, preguntándole algunas cosas que veía en el anime y riéndose con algunas de las situaciones hilarantes. Yuuri se sintió tan bien que olvidó cualquier prejuicio pasado por el momento.

Cuando acabó, Yuuri comenzó a buscar el siguiente por pedido de J.J., emocionado y con un brillo diferente en sus ojos del que no se percató, pero que J.J. notó. Ajustó sus lentes mientras hacía cargar el nuevo episodio.

Así como pasó el segundo episodio, siguió el tercero, y el cuarto, comentando y riéndose entre cada interacción que el demonio Víctor tenía con el mundo mortal y humano cuando entraba en el patinaje. El demonio, que había tomado la apariencia de un ruso sexy, tenía situaciones descabelladas que les arrancaba las carcajadas y el ending final con todos los patinadores moviendo el trasero los ponía muy alegres. Yuuri prácticamente había lanzado toda su timidez a un lugar bastante lejos de allí; se veía abierto, espontáneo, reía y le comentaba sobre cosas varias de la animación tales como el estudio, los seiyus, la parte de los efectos. J.J. veía todo y lo absorbía como si se tratara de una esponja, aprovechando el momento y felicitando internamente a su hermana con la idea.

Tenía razón, era mejor dejar que Yuuri hablara. El problema era que ahora se sentía más enamorado y dudaba que hasta el momento hubiera algún avance en su plan para conquistar al japonés.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban en el capítulo ocho de la serie y con un Yuuri tan relajado, que incluso había subido su pierna al mueble. J.J. dejó caer su mano en el muslo fibroso de Yuuri, y de inmediato se percató del calor que empezaba a sentir, no necesariamente por la calefacción. Pero haciéndose el desentendido, siguió mirando la serie.

Yuuri, literal, se le habían disparado los sentidos y no podía dejar de bajar su mirada hacia la mano que lo tocaba, sobre la mitad de su muslo. Sentía que a partir de allí había empezado un incendio de proporciones ilógicas por toda su piel. Apretó los labios e intentó sentirse cómodo, pero se estaba removiendo muy inquieto con la sensación de estar respirando pura electricidad. Sus propios vellos estaban erizados y su piel receptiva, mientras que todo lo que pasaba por su mente era cuánto quería que esa mano subiera hasta su entrepierna, la cual también parecía tener vida propia, comenzando a apretarle el pantalón.

No estuvo seguro de si fue acaso alguna clase de jugarreta de su cabeza, pero simplemente se encontró dando la orden a su mano antes de siquiera pensarlo. Esta se alargó hasta la de J.J., posándose suavemente sobre la ajena y buscó con su mirada la reacción de J.J. Por dentro, sabía que estaba cometiendo un enorme error, pero sus neuronas se veían afectadas por la bruma del deseo. Estaba arriesgándolo todo, y poco le importaba con tanta adrenalina disparada, pero al encontrar los ojos azul oscuro de J.J. supo que no había problemas porque pudo notar que sus pupilas estaban de dilatadas.

Soltó el aire con dificultad, sintiéndose sediento. Los pálpitos se le habían disparado mientras se miraban, alternando sus puntos de enfoque entre los labios y los ojos ajenos. Yuuri se sentía nervioso, pero también animado por un arranque de impulsividad. J.J. parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar, y ante la falta de movimiento de aquel, Yuuri hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensando si estuviera usando sus cinco sentidos: llevar la mano de J.J. justo hacia donde la quería.

J.J. abrió la boca y expulsó el aire contenido. Yuuri estuvo al pendiente de cualquier reacción adversa aunque, al no encontrarla, le instó a apretar. Debía sentirlo: la forma en que su erección se endurecía, las pulsaciones que tenía; su corazón se había alojado ahora en su cabeza y en la punta de su pene, moviendo sangre hasta sentirse mareado. El cataclismo fue aún peor cuando J.J. se inclinó y comenzó a mover su mano por voluntad propia, percibiendo su forma. Yuuri sabía que era pequeño a pesar de su estatura, pero estaba seguro de que jamás había estado tan duro como en ese momento.

—Nunca había tocado uno aparte del mío… —comentó J.J. con la garganta seca, y Yuuri se dejó vencer por la bruma de excitación. Su espalda se acomodó en el espaldar del mueble, y sus párpados cayeron sobre sus ojos, dándole una imagen casi soñadora.

—Estamos igual… —admitió, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Yuuri de repente se veía como un adorable desastre. J.J. tragó grueso mientras se inclinaba un poco más, acercándose a mirar fijamente su cara para observar las reacciones que provocaba con solo apretarle.

Dios, estaba haciendo tanto calor… J.J. sentía que su corazón iba a abrirle huecos por todo el cuerpo, porque podía escucharlo palpitando por todos lados. Yuuri soltó un gemido en uno de los apretones y J.J. estaba derritiéndose de tanto fuego que empezó a sudar. Se quedó mirando todo el rostro de Yuuri, encontrándolo encantador con ese rojo en sus regordetas mejillas, con la forma en que empezaba a transpirar y los mechones negros se pegaban en su frente. La manera en que entreabría los labios, casi como si le incitara besarlo, aunque J.J. no se atrevía a tanto aún. Yuuri frunció el ceño, como si se encontrara afectado.

Intempestivamente, sus pálpitos volvieron a subir la velocidad cuando Yuuri, aún tímido pese a las circunstancias, posó la mano sobre su muslo derecho. J.J. cerró los ojos un momento para respirar solo calor, mientras podía percibir el temblor de aquella mano por encima de su pantalón de algodón. Yuuri comenzó a subir. Ahora el canadiense era quien sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de una combustión; porque cuando esa mano se posó sobre su pene, él tuvo que jadear y abrir los ojos para transmitirle el agradecimiento. Joder, cuánto lo necesitaba.

Así, solo mirándose, se dedicaron a tocarse y a aprender la forma ajena en medio de suspiros acalorados y miradas invitantes. Yuuri quería que lo besaran. Jamás lo había hecho más que en sus fantasías con cierto personaje que ya no le importaba, pero quería que lo besaran. Veía esa boca con apremio y debatía entre si acercarse él o dejar que J.J. lo hiciera. Hasta el momento, todo eso podrían hacerlo pasar solo como dos hombres que, producto a la calentura del momento, se atendían. ¿Sería posible ir más allá?

Primero, accionó sus dedos, que encontrándose cuán apretado estaba allí abajo, fueron a desatar el botón de su pantalón para poder respirar. J.J. soltó un gemido más ronco y aquello fue como si le inyectaran fuego a las venas. Antes de siquiera analizarlo, sus manos estaban bajando la cremallera y J.J. se apresuró a meter la suya bajo la tela para arrancarle un suspiro profundo a Yuuri. Así, Yuuri levantó su cadera y se inclinó más hacia J.J. para darle espacio de meter la mano hasta la muñeca y atrapar todo su sexo pulsante. El canadiense apenas podía respirar por la boca, inhalando ahora puro fuego porque los labios de Yuuri estaba imposiblemente cerca y su aliento era como llamaradas sobre su piel.

Antes de percatarse, Yuuri buscó hacer lo mismo con él y lo logró con gran facilidad porque su pantalón deportivo se lo permitió. J.J. alzó su cadera para permitirle mayor acceso y ante el contacto directo con los dedos de Yuuri, J.J. casi sollozó de felicidad. Estaba tan caliente, se sentía tan húmedo el ambiente donde estaban que ninguno escatimó nada para continuar aquello mientras se observaban a los ojos. Ambos despeinados, sonrojados hasta los hombros, y con la sensación de que aún no era suficiente mientras se rozaban lánguidamente los rostros y duramente sus penes.

Entonces, Yuuri decidió. Buscó esa boca con torpeza y la atrapó queriendo un beso lleno de fuego, aunque tuvo que apartarse cuando de pronto chocaron los dientes. No importó; la verdad, estaban tan excitados que no se iban a detener por nimiedades como esas. Volvieron a intentarlo, ahora con el pleno permiso de J.J., acercándose para encajar sus labios en un beso apasionado. Al inicio fue descolocado, desorganizado y carente de cualquier ritmo, solo buscando sentir al otro mientras soltaban gemidos, porque la nueva estimulación hacía que lo que estaban sintiendo en sus miembros se multiplicara. Los lentes estaban resultando un verdadero estorbo, y J.J. se movió para quitarlos y acomodar su brazo en torno a Yuuri. Cambiaron las manos con las que se estimulaban sin ningún tipo de acuerdo, buscando el reacomodarlos mejor a ambos para disfrutar más, y ahora, con una mano libre para tocar, Yuuri fue a por el duro pecho del canadiense mientras que éste buscaba de nuevo su boca con la intención de ya no separarse, ansioso de esperar lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

Llenos de deseo, se vieron por inercia, restregándose duramente y acariciando lo que podían con aprehensión. Sus dedos dibujaron las formas del otro, y a veces, cuando detenían sus besos, miraban mutuamente la erección ajena para contemplar su trabajo. El pene de Yuuri era más pequeño que el de J.J, pero le gustaba; se sentía como tocar algo fascinante. Además, la forma en que los ojos de Yuuri habían pasado de marrón a un bellísimo color vino por el deseo, era lo mejor que podía observar en esos momento.

La mano de Yuuri que no estaba ocupada en el largo pene de J.J., viajó por debajo de la camiseta deportiva, tocando por fin los oblicuos con los que tanto había llegado a fantasear, y la espalda. J.J. hizo lo mismo con aquel pesado suéter de lana, el cual levantó para poder tocar y apretujar la suave piel del abultado costado de Yuuri. Sonidos morbosos se escuchaban entre el chapoteo de la piel humedecida, la incomodidad de la ropa puesta y los besos desatados que ambos ya no podían detener. Lo sentían cerca… ¡tan cerca!

Yuuri soltó un pequeño grito al llegar, manchando con su semen la mano inquieta de J.J., la cual se había paralizado contra la novedad. J.J. miró con interés la forma en que su acompañante soltaba todo el placer en su mano y su rostro se transformaba para mostrar un doloroso alivio, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas y sus pestañas vibrantes y húmedas. Su garganta se apretó, soltando un jadeo atribulado porque la imagen de Yuuri era estimulante; porque su pene dolió de ganas de terminar, porque no sabía qué hacer y quería hacer de todo. Quería tirar a Yuuri Katsuki al mueble aunque no tuviera idea de cómo continuar luego.

Se quedó estático, indeciso. Yuuri volvió a abrir los ojos y se relamió los labios hinchados por los besos. J.J. estaba seguro de que cada imagen erótica de Yuuri, era superada por una nueva aún más erótica que la anterior, en cuestión de segundos. Pero Yuuri se había detenido, y él estaba tan empalmado, que sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, dolorosamente expectante. Yuuri dirigió una mirada hacía el pene aún duro de J.J. y luego a su rostro angustiado, desesperado y sudado. Vaya hermoso desastre había hecho con él.

—Yo me encargo… —suspiró, su cuerpo todavía estaba temblando pero ya recuperaba un poco el control. Y sí, aún la calentura lo dominaba.

J.J. pensó que de nuevo lo tomaría con la mano, pero ésta solo lo agarró de la base para tenerlo derecho. Le costó procesar lo que pasaba, cuando Yuuri subió ambas piernas al mueble, levantó su fibroso trasero semidesnudo (porque el bóxer se le había bajado gracias a su previa estimulación), y acercó su rostro peligrosamente hacia su pene. Casi escupió el corazón por la garganta. El aire se le escapó como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la boca del estómago y el fuego se volviera insoportable.

Fue aún peor, cuando Yuuri levantó sus ojos cargados de deseo, con los labios húmedos de saliva y la mirada más inocente que pudiera poner en un momento así...

—Nunca lo he hecho… espero hacerlo bien.

J.J. se sintió como si hubiera sido lanzado directo al cielo, sus ojos poniéndose en blanco cuando la descarga de energía lo acogió al mismo tiempo que la húmeda y caliente boca de Yuuri recibió su miembro erecto. No duró nada, estaba tan excitado que bastaron dos movimientos de la boca y lengua de Yuuri para venirse dentro de ella sin siquiera avisarle. El japonés, sorprendido, levantó la cabeza para toser la descarga que lo había ahogado, y recibiendo más encima porque el pene de J.J. aún seguía lanzando. El canadiense se quedó electrizado, con los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba el mueble y levantaba la cadera. Yuuri, sin decoro alguno, se pasó el suéter en la cara para limpiar el resto de la eyaculación.

Mantuvieron un silencio mutuo por varios minutos mientras respiraban. Dándose cuenta de que habían pasado apenas treinta minutos porque el ending del capítulo acababa de terminar. Entonces, Yuuri tuvo la idea. No quería perder el ambiente, en ese momento nada le importaba más que la certeza de que J.J. no era tan hetero como pensaba y que tenía una oportunidad. Se le sentó sobre las piernas, mirando la cara de sorpresa del canadiense, mientras abrazaba su cuello y le miraba con aprehensión. J.J. tragó grueso, sin saber si tocarlo o no, y Yuuri se animó a soltar aquello que venía zumbando desde que todo inició.

—¡M-me gustas! —dijo rojo de pena y ansiedad, mientras J.J. lo miraba con sus ojos azules, despeinado y aun sudado por lo ocurrido.

—T-tú también… —dejó salir con la voz seca—. Pero, Yuuri… yo quiero llegar virgen.

—¿Eh?

Porque, como todo en su vida, las cosas no podían venir con facilidad. Yuuri sintió que le habían bajado el libido a los pies.

—Tú sabes… virgen para casarme.

Y allí quedaba patente que su vida estaba destinada para la desgracia, porque al final se había enamorado de un hetero flexible, sí, pero era uno que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio.


	2. Parte 2

¿O cómo Yuuri consigue el amor por un accidente?

Yuuri es un chico guapo y popular... ¡No, mentira! Yuuri es un aburrido contador que jamás ha tenido novio, es considerado un otaku, y con cero vida social que, tras atropellar a alguien, consigue que su vida dé un giro dramático. Porque claro, ¿qué más le puede pasar a alguien como él que enamorarse del tipo más hetero de la cuadra?

JJ x Yuuri / Lemon / Crack Ship / Entra bajo tu propio riesgo / Intento de comedia barata

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mappa. Universo Alterno

* * *

 **Parte 2.**

Yuuri no solo sintió que la libido se había ido al suelo y que su cuerpo, antes caliente, se había enfriado como si una nevada le cayera encima. También sintió la horrorosa sensación de haber hecho el ridículo. J.J quería casarse y permanecer virgen, lo cual dejaba en claro que definitivamente no compartían los gustos. Y que su gustar era como decir: me gustaron las palomitas azucaradas, pero prefiero las de sal.

O algo peor, terminar siendo solo una forma gentil de rechazarle para no quedar mal y de paso derrumbarle su estima.

Así que, sin más, Yuuri se bajó de las piernas de J.J recordando repentinamente que él aún tenía un yeso y que prácticamente se había violado a un inválido. Se mordió dentro de la mejilla mientras se levantaba para arreglar su pantalón desabrochado.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo sin más. No creía que, de todos modos, hubiera algo más que aclarar. Había sido un error y él tenía que asumir las consecuencias como un adulto. Tan adulto que iba a encerrarse en su cuarto a comer un bote de helado mientras veía toda la temporada de Love Prince Victooru, solo de nuevo y llorando por su desgracia.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

Yuuri no le dejó hablar; comenzó a recoger todo mientras caminaba aceleradamente. J.J, al percatarse de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, se levantó con dificultad para ir tras él.

—Yuuri, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te enojaste?

—No —respondió, aunque todo gritara "sí". Yuuri recogió los envases con lo que trajo su katsudon dispuesto a ya no volver.

—Ey, en serio, tenemos que hablar.

—No hace falta —haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, subió la mirada para dibujar la sonrisa más falsa que pudo lograr. J.J lucía completamente desarmado, como si no supiera qué hacer con lo que estaba pasando, porque realmente no entendía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba.

Le había dicho que le gustaba, ¿no? ¿Por qué Yuuri se iba enojado?

—Ya tienes mi número llámame para la próxima consulta médica. Ya teníamos claro que te llevaré hasta que te hayan quitado el yeso.

—Yuuri.

—¡Hasta entonces!

Apresurándose, abrió la puerta y la empujó para cerrarla. J.J la abrió tan rápido como pudo tras arreglarse el pantalón y empezar a caminar cojeando hasta él. Yuuri no pensaba detenerse. Necesitaba preservar un poco de su dignidad, y fue peor la sensación de haberla perdido cuando vio a Isabella aparecer en el pasillo, mirándolos a ambos con clara contrariedad. Apenas se despidió sin pensar en pararse a saludarla.

—Yuuri, ¡espera! —"¡No!", se dijo internamente, apretando con impaciencia el botón del ascensor que tardaba en aparecer. Viendo que no llegaba y J.J aceleraba el paso, no dudó un segundo más en usar las escaleras.

Isabella miró todo y extrañada, observó a J.J ahora esperando el ascensor con intenciones de bajar también. Tal parecía que las cosas habían avanzado, pero no estaba segura hacia qué dirección.

En aquella carrera atípica en él, Yuuri llegó agotado hasta la planta baja tras haber bajado los cuatro pisos sin siquiera respirar. Le dolían las piernas, aunque ya no sabía si el temblor era por el sobreesfuerzo inesperado del ejercicio o por los restos del delicioso orgasmo que había tenido. El hecho de haber salido y sentir el viento helado golpeando su rostro, lo hizo consciente de que apenas se había limpiado los rastros de semen de la cara y que se sentía absurdamente pegajoso.

Oh, y que le estaban llegando ganas de llorar.

De paso, había dejado sus lentes con la chamarra en el apartamento, para variar. ¿Acaso podía ser más imbécil? Ofuscado, llegó a su automóvil mientras buscaba con manos temblorosas las llaves. Podía escuchar la voz de J.J cerca, lo cual hizo que apretara los labios y maldijera la persistencia de la que J.J hacía gala. No quería demorar más todo aquello así que buscó abrir la puerta con prisa, aunque los nervios le estuvieran pasando factura. Cuando creyó haber pasado el seguro, sintió el golpe del brazo de J.J sobre la puerta que le imposibilitó abrirla. Yuuri no pudo evitar responder con un manotazo alterado al sentirse acorralado y con la garganta cortada de indignación.

—Pero, ¡qué es lo que…!

Lo primero que recibió fue un acercamiento violento de los labios de J.J a los suyos, quien torpemente no midió y terminó chocando nuevamente los dientes, provocándole que su labio inferior sangrara. Apenas le dio espacio para medio separarse, cuando J.J volvió a intentarlo y esta vez, no hubo forma de detenerlo. Yuuri fue besado con todas sus ansias, resultando imposible el no tomarle de la camisa y hacerla puños con sus manos mientras apremiaba por más contacto; a pesar de estar entre enojado, frustrado, contento y asustado. J.J respondió presto, ignorando el extraño sabor que había en la boca de Yuuri.

Después de la inicial soltura de pasión, J.J comenzó a bajar erráticamente los movimientos hasta recuperar el aire, que ya empezaba a faltarle. Los besos se volvieron contenidos y necesitados, pero parecían caricias que buscaban cuidar la herida hecha y saborear la sangre derramada. Yuuri se dejó caer contra la puerta de su carro, completamente sin fuerzas y con las piernas hormigueándole.

Tragó grueso mientras J.J también respiraba por la boca, aun sujetándolo de la cadera regordeta. Su mirada le apremiaba por un poco de tiempo.

—Te partí el labio… —comentó J.J en tono casual, y pasó el pulgar sobre el labio lastimado de Yuuri. Este se removió inquieto, pensando que realmente le gustaría que le partiera más que el labio, pero era un buen comienzo—. Ey… ¿quieres ser mi novio? —Yuuri abrió los ojos ampliamente de la pura sorpresa, mientras que J.J intentaba medio explicarse—. Nunca he hecho esto, pero en verdad quisiera…y bueno, lo único es que…

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó sin creérselo aún, pero J.J, solo esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

—¡Claro que lo est…! —Yuuri, sin dejarlo terminar, se le fue encima colgándose de su cuello para buscar otro beso. Uno que J.J respondió con ansias contenidas, pero sin ningún reparo. Sus manos apretaron la cadera de Yuuri, picando por las ganas de agarrar ese enorme trasero mientras respondía el beso.

Yuuri, en cambio, no podía creer el extraño golpe de suerte que tenía. La emoción le había hecho olvidar incluso el reparo que solía tener al contacto. No lo podía creer, ¡le habían pedido que fuera su novio! Nada malo podría pasar a partir de ese momento.

Después de aquel beso, se despidieron sin mucho protocolo, ya que a J.J no le hacía nada bien el estar en la intemperie con su pierna aún en proceso de curación. Yuuri partió muy feliz a su propio departamento tras recibir las pertenencias abandonadas en el apartamento de mano de una sonriente Isabella. Él catalogó el malentendido que tuvieron arriba como un simple problema de mala comunicación, y su necedad de siempre llenar los puntos suspensivos con ideas fatalistas lo había agravado. Quizás había entendido mal. O tal vez J.J hubiera estado tan nervioso que se le ocurrió decir tal burrada. El hecho era que ahora era su novio, y Yuuri casi podía saltar en medio de la nieve a hacer ángeles blancos de la pura felicidad. Hasta se animó a llamar a Phichit y contarle las nuevas buenas, ganándose risas y gritos exaltados de vuelta mientras se dirigía hasta su casa.

Allí iniciaron lo que Yuuri llamó su primer noviazgo. Y al inicio, nada podía ser mejor. Yuuri salía del trabajo, ahora más animado, y se dirigía hasta el apartamento donde J.J lo esperaba. Hablaban durante el día de varias cosas, y J.J le comentaba que se estaba poniendo al día con Love Princes Victooru, el cual tenía ya más de 180 capítulos. Le había parecido impresionante que aún hoy el anime estuviera en emisión pese a varias complicaciones; y aprovecharon para compartir eso que se había convertido en un punto en común para ambos para compartir más.

Cuando Yuuri iba a visitarlo, además de conversar de las aventuras de Victooru, también propiciaba momentos donde sus besos ocuparan algo del tiempo de charla. J.J aceptaba más que complacido a los contactos a veces pequeños y traviesos, como si se acostumbraran a la novedosa sensación, que luego se volvían ávidos e indetenibles. Era J.J quien hacía distancia, sacando la excusa de que había gente en casa. Yuuri no le vio mayor problema; podía esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, o que estuvieran solos, para continuar. Ya él venía preparado.

Claro, después de lo que había ocurrido en el mueble, Yuuri no iba a ser tomado por sorpresa de nuevo. Se había animado a documentarse muy bien para la próxima vez mostrar mejores capacidades amatorias, aunque no se quejaba de lo que había pasado ni del cómo. Los besos, conforme aumentaban, también se hacían más densos, húmedos y profundos. Yuuri estaba seguro de que cuando volvieran a intimar de aquella manera igualmente la práctica los haría más diestros y ávidos para procurar más placer.

Además, se había vuelto exigente y estaba aprendiendo a cómo salirse con la suya ya que J.J, muchas veces, llegaba a ser tan manejable que le era fácil tomar el control del beso solo para complacerse con el hecho de convertir al sexy dueño del gym en un adorable desastre en sus brazos. Claro que esperaba a que el yeso fuera retirado para poder buscar al fin y con todas sus letras, el anhelado encuentro sexual. Pero, mientras tanto, valdría muy bien para practicar.

Así fue como ese viernes se encontró sobre las piernas de J.J, restregándose contra la entrepierna que ya sentía nítidamente bajo la tela, mientras se besaban sin contemplaciones. Sentía el hormigueo por todos lados y la forma en que sus pieles al frotarse creaban estática, mientras sus manos no dejaban de tocar la mandíbula cuadrada y áspera por los vellos de J.J Yuuri no le daba tregua a la hora de besarlo, porque ahora que había comprendido el delicioso placer de surgía de juntar sus lenguas en medio del beso, no había nada que lo detuviera de buscarlo una y otra vez. Egoístamente, buscaba sentir su propio placer esperando que J.J, lo estuviera disfrutando de la misma manera.

Por tanto, J.J estaba hecho gelatina entre los brazos del japonés, quien había resultado ser alguien calenturiento y difícil de detener. No podía creer que el chico inicialmente tímido ahora fuera un hombre con sensualidad avasallante que lo atropellara tantas veces sin siquiera dejarle opción a réplicas. Sus manos, aun así, no podían evitar el delicioso camino de ascenso y descenso por la sudada espalda de Yuuri, debido a los múltiples contactos. Le gustaba no solo la sensación que disparaba desde sus yemas al resto de su cuerpo, sino también el escalofrío que creaba en Yuuri, quien no dudaba en acompañarlo con un sensual gemido.

Pero ya estaba duro, y todavía seguía con la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio, que Isabella catálogo ridícula. Y como en Canadá el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo era una realidad, pensaba continuar con su decisión hasta el final.

Sacando fuerza de voluntad de no sabía dónde, J.J apartó a Yuuri, quien ya estaba al rojo vivo y con la sudada camisa blanca pegada a su espalda. Una estampa visual capaz de encender a cualquiera.

—Yuuri… creo que ya fue suficiente… —Apretó los labios al decir lo último porque Yuuri había dejado caer los labios sobre su cuello húmedo, enviándole toneladas de electricidad—. Jajajaja, ¿es en serio? Mira todo lo que has sudado. Bajarás peso así.

—Me gusta este ejercicio —le dijo con un tono de voz sugerente, y J.J ya estaba a punto de mandar la objetividad a la borda.

Para fortuna de J.J, Yuuri hizo un mal movimiento y a él le dolió la pierna, lo que expresó sin siquiera pensarlo. Eso fue suficiente para que Yuuri tomara en serio sus palabras y se bajara de él, ahora preocupado por la pierna enyesada que había terminado olvidada en el calor del momento. J.J tenía también la piel mojada y llena de ansiedad, pero creía ser capaz de controlarlo. Incluso a esa dura erección que se asomaba en su pantalón… Aunque, mirando la de Yuuri, lo sentía esa decisión cuesta arriba.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco ansioso —confesó Yuuri con una sonrisa tímida, que contrastaba con la bella estampa de su rostro sonrojado y sudado, sin los lentes (pues ya se los había quitado antes de iniciar aquella cadena de besos), y con el cabello hacia atrás debido a todas las caricias.

—¿Ansioso de…? —quiso saber. Yuuri le miró como si aquello fuera obvio, pero al notar que no era así, dirigió la mirada hacia la entrepierna de J.J En respuesta, J.J se erizó y pasó saliva—. Oh…

¡Mierda! Con razón Yuuri estaba tan difícil de detener.

—Mira, Jean —se estaba convirtiendo un hábito el llamarlo directamente por su nombre—. Eres mi primer novio también, pero… ya sabes, como te diste cuenta esa tarde soy virgen y, bueno… quisiera dejar de serlo pronto. Así que… —Yuuri le tomó la mano y J.J apretó la garganta.

Mierda…

—¿Podemos hacerlo cuándo te retiren el yeso? —J.J pensó en hablar, pero Yuuri, con la misma exaltación, prosiguió—. ¡Sé que aquí es complicado por lo de tus padres visitando, e Isabella viviendo aquí! Pero… en mi departamento… —Su voz comenzó a bajar y bajar debido a la vergüenza.

—Yuuri… —Los ojos del aludido le miraban con aprehensión esperando una respuesta—. Dios… es que, ese día hablaba en serio.

—¿Hablabas en serio?

—Con lo de llegar virgen... hablaba en serio. ¡Quiero que esperemos hasta casarnos!

Era demasiado evidente de que las cosas saldrían mal apenas él mencionó semejante invitación. Yuuri discutió lo ridículo que sonaba esperar hasta casarse porque, para empezar, ¡él jamás había pensado en casarse! Así que, el que Yuuri saliera molesto de su cuarto y J.J se quedara molesto en su cama, no fue novedad; algo que Isabella Leroy esperaba que ocurriera desde que supo que habían empezado a salir.

Así pasaron los tres días sin comunicarse, sin mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches, sin preguntas sobre qué desayunaron o almorzaron. Yuuri los extrañaba, sí, pero estaba demasiado ofuscado como para dar su brazo a torcer. Su vida no podía ser tan ridículamente desgraciada. No, no era posible que de todos los gays del mundo agarrara al gay cristiano. Era para volarse la cabeza.

—No solo es el gay cristiano —Phichit dio vueltas a la leche en su café, mirando como éste cambiaba el color de su bebida. Y luego, sonrió—. Es el gay cristiano que se cae de bueno.

—Siento que si lo toco con un mechón de mi cabello recibiré castigo divino.

Vaya golpe de suerte, ¿no? No todo podía salir bien, ya había sido demasiado beneplácito divino el haber atropellado al gay sexy de la cuadra y que resultara que le gustaban los gorditos. Yuuri resopló frustrado y decaído en la mesa, después de acabarse toda su comida más la que dejó Phichit, más tres manzanas… tenía tanta ansiedad y desánimo que solo le provocaba comer.

Estaba seguro de que en tres días había subido cinco kilos.

Phichit soltó un soplido indiferente mientras abría la cáscara de una banana para dársela a Yuuri, aderezando su estado de consternación alimentado por comida.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensa hacer?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —replicó, agarrando la banana y acabándosela en menos de tres bocados. Tragó con prisa—. No voy a prometerle casarme con él. ¡Apenas tengo unas semanas conociéndolo!

—Eso no importó para metértela en la boca sin condón —le recordó su jefe y amigo, provocando un gemido apesumbrado.

Ay, esos recuerdos ahora tan vagos. Aunque no fuera algo que le hubiera confesado abiertamente a Phichit, estaba seguro de que hubiera dejado que se la metiera por completo en el recto, sin condón ni culpa alguna. Con lo caliente que estaba, todo sentido de autopreservación se había ido al carajo.

—Pues, yo digo que no te rindas —sugirió Phichit con tono conocedor, a pesar de ser un hetero con todas las de la ley que incluso había probado solo para convencerse de que lo suyo eran las chicas—. ¡Ve por él! Sedúcelo… haz lo de ahora, pero sé tú quien te detengas y lo dejes a medio camino. Verás como él solito manda sus ideas de virginidad al retrete.

—¡Dios te oiga! —dijo con burla.

Esa podría ser una opción, consideró Yuuri mientras iba despejando un poco el nublado ambiente de su cabeza. La verdad, él no quería terminar su primer noviazgo, menos en lo que tardó dos semanas. Resultaba ridículo rendirse ahora, cuando el premio era indiscutiblemente alto. De repente, un apabullante deseo de ganar le embargó y Phichit le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¡Seduciría a J.J Leroy aunque fuera lo último que hiciera! ¡Sería el tazón de cerdo seduce gays de closet cristiano de Canadá! Fue tanta su exaltación interna que se había puesto de pie sin ninguna justificación, mirando el infinito con energías renovadas.

—¿Yuuri...? —el aludido miró a su amigo, quien contenía una risita—. Te echaste el agua encima.

—Oh, lo siento.

Después de haber arreglado su pequeño accidente en el comedor, Yuuri preparó mentalmente el nuevo plan trazado para salvar a su noviazgo y voltear la situación a su favor. No sería él si no buscara enfocar sus puntos fuertes, y tratar de superar sus propias limitaciones. Ya había logrado más de lo que había pensado lograr en su vida: ser novio del tipo más sexy ni siquiera estuvo en su lista de cosas por hacer antes de los cuarenta. Ahora que había logrado ese paso, no iba a detenerse. Buscaría por todos los medios superar la virginidad de J.J

Con esa nueva determinación llegó hasta el apartamento de J.J y lo buscó en su habitación. La expresión de J.J delataba el desánimo que tenía desde que había peleado con Yuuri. Eso Yuuri lo notó por la forma en que fue mirado, como si se tratara de un cachorro abandonado en la cama. Sin embargo, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Yuuri guardó distancia y escondió sus manos nerviosas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, mientras le dirigía una mirada dubitativa.

—¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó preocupado. J.J hizo un mohín con sus labios.

—Bien. Aunque mi novio me haya abandonado en esta cama.

—Oh, es que mi novio salió con una idea extraña que une "ser virgen" y "casarse" en una misma oración —J.J volvió a torcer la boca al escuchar a Yuuri, pero no quería discutir. Aunque fuera algo inevitable.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya no tengo novio porque mi novio está muy calenturiento? —Fue el turno de Yuuri de suspirar y negar. Se separó del marco de la puerta y se animó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, de espaldas. Pensaba explicarle lo ridícula que sonaba su idea, pero le sorprendió sentir el abrazo intempestivo de J.J contra su cuerpo, y el modo en que éste restregó la nariz contra su nuca—. De verdad me gustas, Yuuri.

La culpabilidad entonces echó raíces en Yuuri, siendo él el ahora desarmado ante la honestidad con la que J.J le abrazaba y demostraba su afecto. Quizás tenía razón, quizás la calentura no le estaba dejando pensar con claridad. Porque fuera del cuerpo de infarto que tenía J.J, también le gustaban otras cosas de él, como la forma en que se reía, lo apasionado que era con lo que creía, y su personalidad.

Iniciar una relación de adolescente a esa altura de su vida nunca estuvo en mente, pero considerando que nunca había tenido alguna, ¿por qué no vivirla? Decidió cambiar las reglas del juego y atrasar un poco sus planes. Quizás si dejaba que la vida lo siguiera sorprendiendo, encontraría que vendrían cosas mejores. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Yuuri suspiró resignado, recibiendo las manos de J.J sobre su estómago, quien aún seguía abrazándolo.

—Supongo que tu novio puede seguir jugando con sus juguetes por un tiempo más. Pero al menos dime… ¿esto es porque eres cristiano de alguna denominación?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah no! —Se apresuró a explicar, mientras Yuuri le devolvía la mirada curiosa detrás de sus lentes—. Solo… soy un poco chapado a la antigua.

¿Qué persona chapada a la antigua era un gay con tatuajes, un gym y su propio método de vida saludable con su propio nombre, además de guapo?

¿Era posible tener más disparidades a la vez?

Decidieron seguir su noviazgo con besos y arrumacos que no llegaban a intimar, y ahora ambos procuraban no llevarlo demasiado lejos por la comodidad del otro. Pensó que se le haría más difícil, pero terminó encantado con las tantas otras cosas que descubría de J.J cuando el yeso desapareció y éste estuvo libre de salir con gusto a donde fuera. Yuuri no lo supo en ese momento, sin embargo, al darse la oportunidad comprobó con creces que las apariencias engañaban y que J.J le había dado una impresión completamente diferente a lo que realmente era él.

Lo primero, era que cuando J.J hablaba de su estilo de vida lo hablaba muy en serio, y era el primero en seguir esa filosofía. Miraba extrañado y hasta admirado la forma en que J.J a sus veinticinco años cuidaba su dieta y su ejercicio, e incorporaba otras cosas como leer, cantar, bailar y hasta patinar sobre hielo a su rutina. Nunca se quedaba quieto, todo cuánto quería probar, lo probaba, siempre que esto fuera sano para su cuerpo y legal. De ese modo, se encontró con un hombre que nunca paraba de experimentar y crear cosas, sonriendo en cada uno de sus intentos.

Lo segundo que notó, era la importancia que le daba a su familia. A pesar de que se manejaba independientemente, siempre se daba tiempo de convivir con ellos, disfrutando de su compañía. Era un hijo cariñoso y abnegado, un hermano leal y protector. Respetaba a cada uno de los miembros de su familia y les colaboraba cada vez que le era posible, demostrando así la unión familiar que había.

La primera cita que tuvieron en la pista de hielo resultó inolvidable. Yuuri había ido con toda la familia y se divirtió enseñándole un poco a los pequeños a estar sobre el hielo. La familia Leroy lo recibió sin ninguna queja, parecía que todos ya hubieran esperado el momento en que J.J, con los nervios en la garganta, lo presentaba al resto con orgullo. Yuuri no creyó que eso fuera posible pero casi todos lo trataron como un miembro de la familia más, invitado a sus comidas y salidas. La afabilidad que recibió lo llenó de pura calidez.

Wow, ¡era un noviazgo de verdad! Yuuri a veces no se lo creía. Cuando llegaba cansado tras haber ido a visitar a J.J en el gym y tenerlo que perseguir por todos los pisos mientras le hablaba de todo, se quedaba mirando al techo pensando que la situación era mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Y aunque aún las ganas estaban, y a veces lo embaucaban con sueños húmedo en la cama, era de momento, tolerable.

Así pasó navidad, y se sorprendió cuando después de la cena de acción de gracias, J.J lo empujó hasta una esquina para luego mencionarle el muérdago sobre su cabeza y buscar ese beso anhelado. Pasó año nuevo, y los encontró en el patio de la casa con todos afuera mirando los fuegos artificiales estallar. Sintió el cálido abrazo de J.J que lo envolvía y le daba más calor que los abrigos, calcetines, bufandas y gorros tejidos que le regalaron cada miembro de la familia. El beso en su mejilla y la forma en que J.J vertió promesas de un año próspero y juntos, enfatizando que valdría la pena su espera, le hizo sentir pleno.

Y llegó el día de reyes, donde J.J demostró por qué se hacía decir rey, y lo volvió a sorprender una vez más; cuando lo llevó en su moto hasta el orfanato y comenzó a dejar regalos y a atender niños con su flamante sonrisa, Yuuri supo, inevitablemente, que ya no habría manera de destronarlo. Acababa de ganarse un lugar en su corazón de cristal y se sintió derretido de amor cuando J.J, con una sonrisa encantada, le invitaba a acercarse para que fuera parte de ello.

El momento fue tan memorable, que el tiempo pasó volando entre las risas y los juegos de los niños, contentos por recibir un regalo en esa época. Yuuri se dio tiempo de hablar con algunas de las encargadas, quien terminó comentándole de lo asiduo que era J.J en ese tipo de actividades y que, prácticamente, se había encargado de apadrirnar a varios de esos niños, pendientes de que pudieran tener estudios y a su vez, recibir regalos en sus cumpleaños. Yuuri no cabía de la emoción y su pecho se había inflado de pura felicidad. Jugó con algunos de ellos, se animó a contarles cuentos japoneses y le sorprendió la atención que los chiquillos había puesto en él. Le gustó tanto la idea que, al abrazar a J.J de vuelta en un momento dado, le expresó que le gustaría ir con él en la siguiente oportunidad.

Por lo tanto, cuando llegaron en casa, fue inevitable que Yuuri se sintiera con ganas de muchas cosas. No solo era el deseo de su cuerpo lo que le empujaba a besar y abrazar a J.J hasta que no hubiera mañana y, por fortuna, J.J sentía lo mismo; así que cuando Yuuri le propuso subir con él, su novio aceptó en medio del nerviosismo.

El apartamento de Yuuri era pequeño y no contaba con demasiadas cosas. Tenía un sofá cama que se veía de esos modelos de una tienda departamental, la cocina era pequeña y estaba muy limpia, parecía que no cocinaba demasiado allí. Además, tenía algunas fotos de su familia, entre ellos un pequeño cachorro. J.J se acercó intrigado, mientras Yuuri dejaba su abrigo en el perchero y se retiraba la bufanda. También encendió la calefacción y la hornilla para preparar chocolate caliente.

—Nunca me habías hablado de tu perro —Yuuri se acercó mientras se frotaba sus brazos y al ver que J.J empezaba a retirarse su chamarra, lo ayudó.

—Su nombre era Vicchan, murió hace un par de años —J.J se giró intentando disculparse, pero la mirada nostálgica de Yuuri no dio pie para hacerlo. Por el contrario, parecía feliz de compartirlo—. Era mi mascota cuando era niño. Estuvo conmigo por diez años. Lo llamé Vicchan por Víctor —sonrió avergonzándose, pero a J.J le pareció el asunto muy adorable.

—Realmente eras muy fan desde niño de Victooru.

Así que lo abrazó buscando el calor de su cuerpo y Yuuri le recibió con calma. Sus corazones latían al unísono en medio de ese acogedor contacto, pero ninguno dijo nada y se abocaron a disfrutarlo en silencio. Había estática en el aire, que se encargaron de ignorar. Se quedaron un rato así hasta que escucharon el agua hervir y se separaron; J.J siguió curioseando a sus alrededores y Yuuri se dedicó a preparar el chocolate que luego sirvió en dos tazas con imágenes sublimadas de la serie. J.J no pudo evitar reír al notarlo.

—¿Sabes…? Me alegra mucho haberte acompañado hoy al orfanato —suspiró Yuuri, bebiendo de a poco el chocolate para no quemarse. J.J hacía lo mismo, sin perderlo de vista—. Fue muy divertido y se veían felices… ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

—Bueno, es una tradición familiar —explicó emocionado, y Yuuri le escuchó atento—. Mis abuelos empezaron, luego siguieron mis padres, ¡y yo decidí seguirlos! Creo que estamos destinados a dejar huellas en la vida. Debe haber una razón más para estar aquí ¿no? —Yuuri sonrió al escucharlo, admirado e incrédulo.

—De hecho… creo que eres muy optimista. Podríamos estar aquí producto de la casualidad.

—Me gusta pensar que hay un motivo detrás de esto —le dio un nuevo sorbo, antes de dirigirle la mirada a su novio—. Por ejemplo: esa fractura valió toda la pena del mundo.

Yuuri enrojeció copiosamente y sus pálpitos incrementaron ante aquella declaración. J.J lo miraba tan seguro de aquello que había provocado que todo su cuerpo respondiera con felicidad a esa premisa. Sí, Yuuri venía pensado que aquel accidente había sido un golpe de suerte en su vida, pero todavía no llegaba a dilucidar hasta qué punto lo afectaría. De lo único que estaba seguro, es que la inicial atracción a J.J había mutado a algo impresionantemente grande. Ya eran más las veces que admiraba las características de su carácter, su temperamento, de lo mucho que le hacía reír y como le impulsaba ser mejor persona; que en sus rasgos físicos que seguían siendo igual de fascinantes. ¿A eso le llamaban enamorarse?

Dubitativo, y todavía lleno de tanto calor que, en vez de buscar encender el deseo, le envolvía en una calidez reconfortante; Yuuri se avergonzó y buscó de nuevo la taza de chocolate para beber. J.J rio, eso lo hizo reír también, y cuando sintió la mano de su novio despeinando los cabellos negros, Yuuri le dejó hacer cuanto quisiera. Igual su felicidad era tan apabullante que no bastaban palabras para decirlo. Simplemente estaba allí, para disfrutarse a sorbo y sentirla derretir en el paladar.

Al acabar los chocolates, J.J puso su taza y la de Yuuri sobre el suelo, mirando a su compañero con los ojos desbordados de un sentimiento que hizo que el estómago de Yuuri diera un vuelco. Toda esa electricidad en el ambiente tomó forma, erizándole la piel.

Cuando J.J se acercó de tan entregado, Yuuri sintió que el aire escapó de sus labios. El beso sobrevino sin duda alguna, sus brazos buscaron el cuerpo del otro para acercarse mientras dejaban que sus bocas se reconocieran de nuevo. Se sentían las ansias contenidas en la manera en la que se tocaban, y a su vez, una terrible y sobrecogedora muestra de cariño y anhelo en cada nuevo toque. Yuuri cerró sus ojos, aun cuando J.J se apartó un momento para retirarle los lentes y volver a juntar sus labios. Los cerró porque, se sentía tan íntimo así...

Habían estado muy poco tiempo a solas en las últimas semanas por las festividades, por lo que habían extrañado esa privacidad. Y se notaba. Era evidente por el modo en que las caricias comenzaron a volverse profundas y ansiosas, mientras Yuuri sentía su espalda caer sobre el mueble y el peso de J.J sobre él.

Le apretó la espalda y se dejó llevar. Yuuri abrió sus labios presto a recibirlo y disfrutó del peso extra sobre su cuerpo, restregándose con la misma necesidad que él. A veces entreabría sus ojos para notar las pupilas oscuras de J.J mirándolo, pero luego los cerraba para solo prestar atención al bombeo de su pecho y la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía explotar. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en que dejaría de ser virgen, el asunto había tomado un valor muy inferior.

Esto iba mucho más allá.

Se frotaron sin demora, con las respiraciones desatadas y sin ritmo, tratando de recoger aire entre cada beso dado. Las manos de J.J tallaban las caderas de Yuuri, apretando sus rollos de grasa con sobrado justo, y provocando que el japonés soltara gemidos complacidos. Las manos de Yuuri se habían entretenido en la espalda de J.J delineando los duros músculos hasta bajar a su trasero para estrujar sobre las ropas. Jadearon los dos, desbordados. La nariz de J.J a veces se frotaba con la de Yuuri mientras intentaba recordar cómo respirar, aunque todo lo que inhalaba fuera el adictivo aroma a sexo de ese cuerpo, a sudor, e incluso de esa loción con toques de madera de fondo.

Yuuri supo en ese momento que quería hacer el amor. Y ante la certeza de que J.J buscaba exactamente lo mismo, no pudo evitar el dejarse embargar de felicidad, seguro de estar preparado para ello.

Pero J.J se detuvo. Yuuri abrió los labios hinchados tratando de agarrar aire, mientras el cuerpo estático de J.J estaba sobre el suyo junto al calor desbordante, las manos quietas y temblorosas. Sentía que su corazón latía en cada punto de su cuerpo, sus ojos veían solo puntitos de colores estallar y su garganta estaba seca. J.J se había detenido y parecía que la magia había acabado. No pudo contener la decepción que lo envolvió.

—Lo siento…

Hasta que lo escuchó, con la voz cortada. Yuuri se asustó y se preocupó de inmediato, por lo que buscó subir el rostro de J.J, quien se había quedado pegado contra su hombro, sin moverse, sin permitirle verle. Pero pudo escuchar el difícil trago de saliva que dio y sintió su corazón encogerse.

—Sé que quieres y yo quiero… ¡Quiero hacerte el amor! —exclamó al alzar su roja mirada llena de tribulación, y Yuuri apretó la garganta. El rojo subió furiosamente a su rostro, aunque ahora no solo por lo que el cuerpo de J.J le había hecho sentir—. ¡Quiero hacértelo duro! Me la paso imaginándolo… que te lo hago en el auto, en mi cama, en el baño, en el mueble… ¡en el gym!

—Jean… —La franqueza de J.J lo había tomado de sorpresa, llenándolo de muchas cosas inexplicables.

—¡Y sé que quieres! Y me cuesta… me cuesta aguantarme…

—No creo que haya nada de malo en hacerlo… —susurró Yuuri, buscando acariciarle el rostro para tratar de calmarlo, pero J.J renegó—. Tú quieres, yo quiero… eso debería bastar, ¿no…?

—Siento que me fallaré a mí mismo —confesó, dejando a Yuuri sin habla ante tamaña expresión—, que no fui fuerte para mantener lo que me prometí. Si no soy capaz de cumplirme a mí mismo, ¿cómo puedo cumplirles a otros? Y sé que quieres, y tengo miedo de que te aburras… y me dejes.

Yuuri intentó decir algo, pero no pudo encontrar palabras para decirlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar las manos sobre el rostro atribulado de su novio y tratar de tranquilizarlo, mientras lo escuchaba repetirse. Ciertamente, no se había dedicado a entender por qué J.J había tomado esa decisión, de dónde venía lo que en un inicio consideró un capricho; porque había decidido enfocarse en otras cosas de su relación y disfrutarla. Había creído que el tiempo haría lo suyo, ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello. Solo que no quería dejarlo, no lo había pensado como una posibilidad.

—Ey… —Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y provocó que J.J subiera la mirada extrañada para ver a Yuuri, sonrojado, pero con los ojos calmos—. Ya no quiero perder la virginidad —aclaró frunciendo su ceño—, solo quiero hacerlo contigo. Y si no te sientes seguro en este momento, está bien. Si esto es importante para ti… está bien.

—Yuuri…

—Lo que quiero decir es: intentémoslo a tu modo —no sería sencillo, Yuuri lo sabía, pero tanta determinación de J.J junto a toda la tribulación que tenía por sentirse flaquear, le había conmovido—. Hagámoslo a lo J.J Style.

Los ojos de J.J se abrieron con pasmo, en respuesta a la claridad y seguridad que Yuuri le demostró al decirlo, aún a pesar de sentirse tan caliente bajo él, de sus cabellos alborotados por las caricias, y sus labios rojos por la pasión. Aquello, era la muestra más preciosa de amor que J.J pudiera pedir en ese momento. Se sintió tan emocionado, que no pudo contener el impulso de besar a Yuuri por toda la cara mientras éste se removía inquieto, riéndose a su vez. Porque había tenido miedo de expresarlo, y escuchar esas palabras de Yuuri significaban que no necesariamente era el final.

Cuando Yuuri gimió ante el excesivo contacto, J.J tuvo que apartarse porque de seguir así le sería imposible cumplir con lo que acaban de acordar juntos. Se sentó en el mueble mientras Yuuri hacía lo mismo, acomodando su camisa, y tratando de mantener todo en su lugar.

Para nadie fue secreto que aún con la decisión, sus sexos seguían endurecidos y ya dolientes. Yuuri necesitaba atenderse urgentemente y J.J lo entendió, necesitando lo mismo, por lo que se apresuró a retirarse. Al despedirse, un abrazo fuerte y necesitado fue suficiente para hacerle saber lo agradecido que estaba por comprenderlo y por permitirle intentarlo un poco más.

—Jean... —susurró Yuuri en su oreja, mientras le apretaba fuertemente la espalda ya cubierta con el abrigo—. Solo, ¿puedes pensar sobre lo de hacerlo hasta casarnos? Yo… ni siquiera me vi casado alguna vez —la expresión interrogativa de J.J fue elocuente y Yuuri se animó a explicar—. En Japón no es legal, así que en cuanto supe que me gustaban los chicos me hice a la idea de que nunca me casaría.

—Oh… —J.J suspiró antes de tomarle las mejillas a Yuuri, buscando besarle suavemente los labios—. Aquí es legal… y aunque fue hace poco que acepté que me gustan los chicos, siempre quise casarme como mis padres y mis abuelos… ¿Podríamos hablar de esto mañana? Quería venir a buscarte y…

—¿Vamos al jardín japonés? —J.J lo miró con asombro, antes de sonreír en respuesta. Un beso fue todo lo necesario para propiciar la para nada deseada despedida.

Cuando J.J se fue, Yuuri hizo lo propio con su excitación, mas no tuvo la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo o hacer el ridículo. Admiraba la voluntad de J.J; si él perdiera eso, sería como quitarle algo de esa personalidad que tanto le gustaba. Y si iban a hacerlo juntos, debía ser cuando ambos estuvieran listos para ello, sin espacios a dudas ni a remordimientos. Ya había esperado veinticuatros años. Podía esperar un poco más.

Pero le daba miedo hasta qué punto J.J quería esperar y si sería capaz de hacerlo. Las inseguridades llegaron en la noche, haciéndole temer sobre cada paso que estaba dando. J.J le gustaba muchísimo, no quería perder lo valioso que estaba descubriendo de él por la necesidad de dar un paso más. ¿Por qué quería tener sexo? No solo era porque quería experimentarlo, también estaba esa sensación fascinante de pensar que sería uno con él. ¿Cómo podría manejar eso?

La salida al jardín japonés aclaró todas sus dudas al día siguiente, cuando salieron juntos. Tomados de las manos, recorrieron el lugar mientras hablaban y conversaban de todas aquellas cosas importantes que consideraron aclarar si querían seguir con la relación. El hecho de que se gustaban estaba claro, la atracción que había también, desde un inicio. J.J le hizo saber que amaba cada parte de Yuuri, desde sus ojos rasgados y pequeños de color chocolate, hasta su gordo y estrujable trasero. Eso provocó un sonrojo apenado en el japonés, quien se quedó corto nombrando todo lo que le gustaba físicamente de J.J en medio de sus nervios.

Luego de ello, tocaron el tema álgido de la situación: el voto de castidad de J.J, su deseo de casarse y lo que Yuuri pensaba al respecto. Yuuri reflexionó muy seriamente que si su deseo por perder la virginidad fuera más fuerte que sus sentimientos por J.J, lo hubiera buscado por su cuenta, a fin de quitarse esa espina; pero no, no podía. Ya se había enamorado, declaración que provocó en J.J una terrible y abrazadora conmoción. Terminó por abrazarlo con fuerza para decirle que sentía exactamente lo mismo y sin soltarlo hasta el atardecer.

Entonces, tras haber hablado, decidieron que iban a continuar así hasta donde a ambos le fuera posible, dejando espacio a la flexibilidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** WOW, no esperaba recibir un buen recibimiento de este trabajo. Es lindo que a muchos les haya gustado la idea. La mente maestra detrás de esta premisa es ArchangelBaroque y todo esto del anime de Víctor fue parte de su maravillosa cabeza. De verdad le he agarrado gusto a hacer trabajos con ideas que no son mías, porque siento que me expanden un poco y mis ideas a veces tienden a ser algo aburridas o reflexivas xD Con esta en verdad me he enamorado.

Se supone que es un twoshot pero terminó siendo un threeshot y ando pensando si hacerle un mini epilogo. Lo que puedo decir es que me enamoré de este par de tontos encantadores, espero que también lo amen ustedes.

* * *

 **Ariasu-sama:** Wow, pensé que nadie leería este fic en . ¡Me estoy muriendo de la emoción! ¡No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegro ver tu comentario y saber que siempre me estás leyendo me hace sentir mucho más feliz!

¡Que felicidad haber cumplido con tu crack ship! Y puedo comentarte que terminó siendo tres partes, todas largas, ¡más de 20mil palabras de puro love JJxYuuri y no me arrepiento de nada!

Jajaja toda la idea del príncipe Victori fue parte de la chica que me dio este reto. De verdad, me he divertido dándole formas a ideas que no son mías pero que me terminan enamorando. Lo de JJ queriendo ser casto, lo tomé un poco de lo que dijeron los del staff de YOI. De verdad que es un personaje muy interesante que me gusta manejar desde Matryoshka. Espero estarlo haciendo bien aquí.

¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias pro comentar!


	3. Parte 3

¿O cómo Yuuri consigue el amor por un accidente?

Yuuri es un chico guapo y popular... ¡No, mentira! Yuuri es un aburrido contador que jamás ha tenido novio, es considerado un otaku, y con cero vida social que, tras atropellar a alguien, consigue que su vida dé un giro dramático. Porque claro, ¿qué más le puede pasar a alguien como él que enamorarse del tipo más hetero de la cuadra?

JJ x Yuuri / Lemon / Crack Ship / Entra bajo tu propio riesgo / Intento de comedia barata

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Mappa. Universo Alterno

* * *

 **Parte 3.**

Su espalda estaba sudada y su cadera en alto, mientras lo recibía. Los dedos de su mano estrujaban incesantemente los pliegues de las sábanas, mientras su cabeza se frotaba contra la almohada mojada de sudor. Cada vez que entraba, sentía que todo su cuerpo se apretaba y tensaba, sobrecogido por la energía que hacía sensible al resto de su piel, sin ningún reparo. Cuando salía, extrañaba de inmediato el contacto y gemía solicitando que hubiera otro más.

Todo lo que podía pensar entre la maraña de sensaciones que era, es que no quería que terminara. Esas manos pálidas procuraban que no fuera así, y le acariciaban desde su abdomen duro, hasta sus pectorales, al tiempo que él intentaba recoger aire. Entonces volvía a entrar, más duro. A esas alturas, su garganta raspaba cada vez que quería emitir un grito. Sentía golpearle, incesante, agresivo, justamente donde necesitaba mientras aceleraba y no mostraba misericordia. Duro. J.J. solo subía su cara de la almohada para gemir.

—¡Yuuri…! —gritó. Ni siquiera pensó si su hermana lo iba a escuchar desde la habitación de al lado. J.J. ya no aguantaba; la manera en que Yuuri arremetía dentro de él, sin ningún recato, era apabullante. Él apenas podía creérselo.

Cuando sintió el peso de Yuuri en su espalda, intentó mover su mano para agarrar piel, y ya no encontró rollos de grasa. Ahora la piel de Yuuri era suave, pero dura, mostrando los cambios que había sufrido. Apretó lo que supo era su muslo; Yuuri empujó con más fuerza, alentado por la caricia. J.J. apenas pudo separar sus párpados para mirar la hora del despertador. Le quedaban tres minutos.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar. Ahora sentía el peso de Yuuri tras él y la forma desenfrenada en que lo penetraba, buscando su propio alivio. Sin duda alguna, J.J. quería más… más…

«Bikutā ōji wa eregantona sukēto de, watashitachi o sukutte kudasai. O shiri de watashitachi o terasu.»

J.J. abrió los ojos, encontrándose sudado, con una mano en su dolorosa erección matutina, frotándose sin demora alguna contra el colchón. Sus calzoncillos apenas le tapaban medio trasero, mientras su teléfono vibraba y golpeaba la madera cantando la canción del opening. Y no, no estaba Yuuri en su cama, se encontraba solo, cediendo a la fantasía porque no podía más.

Suspiró descorazonado y apagó la alarma, solo para ver que ya Yuuri le había escrito. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y ya tenía un adorable mensaje de su novio, avisándole que ya había despertado y que se estaba alistando para verse en el parque de siempre. J.J. no se encontró con fuerzas para responder, la erección le dolía y ansiaba ser atendida. Dejó caer el móvil a un lado e hizo lo propio, acercándose al clímax justo antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar. Por la canción intuyó que se trataba de Yuuri, así que sin premura se animó a responder; solo escuchar su voz fue necesario para dejarse ir con un ronco jadeo. Yuuri, quien estaba saludandolo, jadeó en respuesta.

—No me digas que… —escuchó su voz febril, y él se limitó a reír mientras disfrutaba del delicioso orgasmo.

—Sí… me estaba masturbando, por eso no te contesté el mensaje… —Yuuri soltó un "oh" acalorado en la línea, y J.J. se sonrió tontamente enamorado—. Pensaba en tí, mi rey. ¿Listo para trotar?

—Ahora tengo un asunto que atender por tu culpa... —recriminó sin real fuerza y J.J. respondió con un suspiro—. ¿Quién le daba a quién?

—Tú me dabas a mí, como ayer… —Yuuri rio tras la línea y J.J. empezaba a desperezarse—. ¿Te espero donde siempre?

—Sí...

Se levantó sin demora, contento tras haber escuchado la voz de su novio y el beso enviado a través de la línea telefónica. Ansioso por ya encontrarse con él, se metió en la ducha helada y eliminó los restos de su idílico momento para luego salir y afeitarse. Se lavó la boca, se peinó sus alborotados cabellos y fijó su mirada en toda su piel expuesta. Tenía ganas de un nuevo tatuaje inspirado en Yuuri sobre su pectoral izquierdo, aunque todos dijeran que era muy mala idea tatuarse el nombre de su amante en la piel. No sabían cuánto iban a durar.

Para J.J. era más que evidente que eso no era un noviazgo pasajero.

Encantado con todo, se alistó para encontrarse con Yuuri en el parque más cercano y comenzar su rutina de ejercicio. Ya estaban pronto a cumplir un mes más de noviazgo, que sumaba a año y cinco meses juntos. Era increíble pensar que hubieran pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y que el sexo a pesar de todo no había sido un tema de impacto para después. Aunque las ganas aumentaran y tuvieran que llegar al acuerdo de sexo telefónico para aguantar un poco más.

J.J. pensaba que no había podido disfrutar de una mejor oportunidad en la vida que el hecho de tener a Yuuri con él. El haber sido atropellado por el contador japonés significó un cambio en su vida. Si ya estaba tratando de asimilar que le gustaban los hombres, Yuuri lo hizo completamente sencillo con su adorable mirada y su sonrisa tierna, que contrastaba con su trasero estrujable, sus gruesos muslos y el calor que desataba en él cuando empezaron los besos. No temió caer, era simplemente un hombre fascinante. Desde la forma en que se sonrojaba y sus ojos brillaban tras los lentes, hasta la manera en que se apasionaba cuando estaba decidido a ganar en algo, fuera lo que fuera. Así se tratara el reto de su hermana de quien veía más capítulos sin dormir, o el reto matemático de su hermano de cuánto tardaba Yuuri en resolver una ecuación. Incluso, el reto de quién podía trotar más.

Así, J.J. se sabía completamente enamorado. No veía un futuro sin Yuuri allí, apoyándolo como ya lo había hecho en esa empresa personal, y amándolo de la forma en que Yuuri solía amarle. Estaba sacando lo mejor de él, con Yuuri a su lado se animaba a superar sus propios límites. Así fue como abrió un nuevo gimnasio en Montreal, y Yuuri le ayudó a calcular los costos asociados, en una noche que compartieron juntos solo sacando números y haciendo planes para esa nueva inversión.

Sin embargo, J.J. sabía que las cosas ya estaban empezando a hacerse difíciles para él cuando le costaba ponerles freno a sus manos, cuando ya el deseo incrementaba demás. Y todo había pasado desde año nuevo.

La familia de J.J. viajó a Japón junto a Yuuri, para por fin conocer a los Katsuki, una familia muy humilde en Hasetsu que presidían un hotel de aguas termales. Compartir aquellas termas con Yuuri desnudo significó la prueba de fuego, aún si estaban en el mismo lugar con sus dos padres y un par de hermanos. Sus ojos no podían evitar ir hacia el cuerpo de Yuuri y sus lugares regordetes, llamando su atención; y cuando se encontraba con los ojos apasionados de Yuuri mirándole, sentía perder la cordura.

Había significado un suplicio, lo sabía, porque despedirse cada vez era más difícil y se encontraba estrujándolo con ganas. Aun así, lograron sobreponerse a ello; J.J debía darle mucho mérito a Yuuri, que quizás también preocupado por el exceso de personas en la casa, le había instado a guardar la compostura, aunque luego, en la última noche y lleno de sake, lo tirara todo por la borda.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos jamás lo había visto fuera de control por el alcohol, hasta esa noche nevada donde todos estaban muy alegres comiendo y bebiendo con gusto. Sus suegros habían recibido a Yuuri sin problemas al presentarles a su novio, y habían dicho exactamente lo mismo que sus padres en su momento: que sabían que era gay desde hacía tiempo. Solo estaban esperando que su hijo se los dijera, aunque su forma de presionarlo no había sido la más sana. Yuuri se encontraba tan feliz, que en un instante (y tras dejar de bailar sobre la mesa en compañía de su padre mientras J.J. lo miraba atónito y divertido) se le fue encima, buscando con sobrada gracia a sus labios, para besarle mientras se restregaba sobre él sin pudor alguno.

—¡Cásate conmigo, J.J.! —exigió con desparpajo y J.J. sintió su color aumentar cuando notó la manera en que las caderas de Yuuri se restregaba sobre la suya y los ojos encendidos por alcohol daban paso al deseo—. ¡Y fóllame!

Aquello fue el chiste de la fiesta porque Mari, la hermana Katsuki, tuvo que quitárselo encima mientras J.J. era un nuevo farol navideño. No fue sorpresa que, al día siguiente, cuando Yuuri se enteró en el almuerzo lo que había pasado, se encerrara en su habitación esperando morir de combustión instantánea.

Después de tal evento, J.J. no tardó en hacer lo propio y, al llegar a Canadá, lo invitó a una cena elegante para pedirle matrimonio. Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente y se vio sumamente incómodo, más aún cuando vio el anillo de compromiso allí, abierto y dispuesto a posar en su mano como un enlace y una promesa. Jamás se imaginó que tras escuchar a Yuuri decir aquello en Japón, fuera capaz de negarse en Canadá, con el rostro sumido en frustración.

—No quiero casarme aún, J.J.… —Le explicó, visiblemente incómodo, y se notaba por cómo sus ojos iban dubitativos de un lado y otro—. Esto… esto no está bien.

—¡Pero dijiste en Japón...! —Yuuri renegó, con una mano en la frente, argumentando que estaba borracho—. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…

—Sí, y recuerdo haber dicho: fóllame —le recordó y J.J. estrujó el rostro mostrándose confundido—. Quiero casarme contigo, pero esto es muy repentino… y sé que mis ganas de decirlo en ese momento eran porque estaba caliente.

—¿O sea que no quieres casarte conmigo ahora…? —Yuuri tuvo que tomarle las manos porque ya estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Fue muy paciente para suspirar y tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para semejante situación.

—Te amo, ¿sí? Pero casarse… es un paso muy importante. No puedo dar el paso aún, menos sabiendo que una buena parte de mí quisiera hacerlo solo porque así… tendremos sexo. Pero la otra parte racional de mí sabe que eso no sería ni justo, ni inteligente… —Tomó la caja con el anillo, un precioso trabajo en oro blanco con una pequeña piedra de zafiro. Bonito y masculino. Se lo devolvió con un mohín en sus labios—. ¿Puedes guardarlo un poco más…?

Nunca se había sentido tan humillado como en ese día y se lo demostró con un ofuscamiento que Yuuri ignoró como si se tratara del berrinche de un infante. Pero cuando dejó a Yuuri en su departamento, lloró. Y al llegar a su apartamento, lloró en los hombros de Isabella, quien con cariño desmedido acarició su cabello invitándolo a desahogar sus penas, antes de hacerle entender.

Ahora era J.J. quien se había amarrado con sus propias palabras y la promesa. En mucho, Yuuri tenía razón. Tomar la decisión de casarse por solo el deseo explícito que había en ambos podría llevarlos a cometer una gran equivocación. En todo caso, debía ser una decisión tomada conscientemente, no en la calentura, y mucho menos influenciado por el alcohol. Y aunque el tema del matrimonio lo habían hablado y Yuuri ya había admitido que le gustaría hacerlo, ahora que veía posibilidades para ejercer el mismo derecho estando con J.J.; eso no significaba que casarse ahora fuera una posibilidad.

Cuando J.J. llegó al parque, Yuuri venía corriendo, cargando su morral en la espalda y con los audífonos puestos. Ya distaba del joven gordito que había conocido el año pasado. Después de aquellas navidades en Japón, Yuuri, al llegar en los primeros días del trabajo tuvo una severa subida de tensión, nada habitual para un joven de su edad. Los excesos que tenía al comer le pasaron facturas y, aunque J.J. jamás le había exigido seguir su estilo de vida o hacer ejercicio como solía hacer (más allá del voto de castidad), se mostró preocupado la ver que Yuuri pudiera enfermar y perder calidad de vida, así que le suplicó intentarlo.

Las mejoras estaban a la vista. Tras cuatro meses de ejercicio, Yuuri era un joven en el peso correcto, comiendo saludablemente y mejorando su capacidad al tener ahora renovadas energías que le ayudaban a rendir mejor en el trabajo. También le demostró a J.J. el aguante que tenía para entrenar, y se había convertido en un digno compañero de ejercicio. Eso también había significado problemas para la promesa que se habían hecho. Estar allí con Yuuri pasando tanto tiempo juntos y compartiendo tanto espacio, le hacía partícipe de cómo el cuerpo de Yuuri cambiaba hasta convertirse en un hombre aún más sensual. Sus gruesos muslos duros por el ejercicio, su redondo y levantado trasero de infarto… toda la grasa convertida en masa muscular enfatizando ciertas partes de su cuerpo, provocaban en J.J. intensos erizamientos al verlo.

Por eso no pudo entrenarlo él en el gym, dejándolo en las manos confiables de su amigo Otabek, después de cerciorarse de que no le iban los chicos. Excepto en las mañanas, que se veían muy temprano para correr aquellos kilómetros juntos.

Cuando lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la ahora angosta cintura para besarlo efusivamente, mientras Yuuri le abrazaba el cuello. El beso fue largo y profundo, compartiendo roces entre sus lenguas antes de separarse. Sin más demora, comenzaron a caminar primero, para calentar sus músculos y prepararse para la rutina, con las manos tomadas mientras comentaban algunas cosas. J.J. ya había metido el morral de Yuuri en el auto que había comprado, de manera que cuando fuera hora de entrar a la oficina, Yuuri ya hubiera tomado un baño en el gym y se hubiera cambiado.

Después de los cuarenta minutos de trote, los dos siguieron caminando, con la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos calientes y sudados. Yuuri se veía apetecible con el cabello húmedo y los labios rojos, así como su rostro del mismo tono. J.J. lo miró sin poder contenerlo y Yuuri le devolvió una sonrisa. Que contrastante era eso con la imagen que tuvo en la noche, mientras Yuuri gemía en el teléfono diciendo todo lo que quería hacerle, o en la madrugada, cuando revivió todas esas imágenes hasta que su cuerpo lo obligó a despertar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Yuuri, aunque su expresión pareciera decir que lo sabía. J.J., sin más dilación, lo agarró por la cintura y miró a los alrededores del solitario parque para empujarlo contra uno de los árboles.

Yuuri rio. Sus labios se mojaron ansiosos con lo que venía y J.J. no pudo detenerse más. La mañana era fría, a pesar de estar en primavera, pero con el cuerpo tan caliente y sudado resultaba refrescante. J.J. decidió que necesitaba más de eso cuando abrazó a Yuuri y buscó el beso.

—Estás cada vez más ansioso… —susurró Yuuri, mientras acariciaba el cabello húmedo de su novio en medio de los besos.

—Es que estás muy guapo, mi rey —apretó las manos sobre el trasero de Yuuri y éste no pudo evitar gemir cerca de su boca. A Yuuri le apenaba cuando J.J. usaba ese apelativo, pero él insistía que si era el novio del rey J.J., por obvias razones era un rey también.

—Sí, pero vas a tener que guardar esto, amor —Yuuri apretó la erección que ya J.J asomaba bajo sus pantalones y éste se encogió, entre divertido y apenado. Su desvergonzado novio no perdía momento para hacerle ver lo mucho que lo deseaba a pesar de saber que no iban a llegar a más.

La alarma de su móvil que les permitía cronometrar la rutina del día sonó, avisando que ya solo quedaba una hora para llegar al gym, alistarse e ir a la oficina. Yuuri procuró distancia, no sin mostrar el desagrado ante esa idea e invitándolo a seguirlo. J.J. empezaba a tener problemas para verlo alejarse y contener el impulso que ya pujaba dentro de él.

Así, cuando lo vio salir del gym con su traje -que ahora le quedaba impensablemente mejor-, en especial por el modo en que el pantalón de vestir cubría sus glúteos; J.J. supo que necesitaba ayuda pronta.

Para las tres de la tarde, aprovechando que era hora muerta en el gym, J.J. se sentó junto a su amigo Otabek para alzar pesas, aprovechando que éste estaba cargando la suya en la barra horizontal. A pesar de que Otabek era bastante más bajo que él (incluso que Yuuri), tenía una musculatura formada a punta de ejercicio que lo hacía de temer. Venía de Kazajistán. Había venido a estudiar y terminó quedándose al conocer a Deborah, una preciosa canadiense. Estaba casado y tenía una adorable hija.

Por ello, aprovechó la ocasión para exponerle sus inquietudes, a sabiendas de que su amigo no lo dejaría solo.

—Quiero casarme, y no sé cómo pedirle matrimonio de nuevo —dijo levantando la pesa de veinte kilos con su brazo derecho, mientras ejercitaba sus bíceps.

—Solo dilo — Otabek no parecía alguien de muchos rodeos, pero J.J resopló frustrado.

—No puedo… no quiero que piense que es solo porque estoy caliente.

—Pero sí es porque estás caliente —Otabek dejó descansar la barra de pesas en el aparato, y se sentó mientras sacudía las manos enguantadas—. Jean, todo el gym te ha visto como brújula apuntando hacia el trasero de Katsuki cada vez que viene, y no precisamente con la mano.

Indignado por su poco aguante, J.J. se acostó en la barra para tomar las dos mancuernas y hacer estiramientos con ellas en el aire para fortalecer los músculos de su brazo. El sudor empezaba a correr lánguidamente por sus extremidades y su frente, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en las palabras acertadas de su amigo.

—No sé cómo han aguantado tanto —reflexionó mientras miraba a J.J. hacer su ronda de ejercicios—. Yo con Deborah no me esperé.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien —tuvo que soltar el aire entre cada palabra para completar la oración hasta que acabó con la serie.

—Hacer las cosas bien… —repitió pensativo—. A ver, Jean, ¿si no fuera porque te quieres acostar con él, te casarías…?

—Por supuesto —respondió sin dudar.

—¿Te casarías ahora?

—¡Claro que sí! Es decir… ¡no es que solo estoy caliente! Claro que muero de ganas de ponerle las manos encima… ¡más de lo que ya lo hago! Pero no se trata solo de eso —ofuscado, se sentó para intentar explicarse mientras dejaba caer las mancuernas al suelo—. Tengo ya éste y otro gimnasio, me gradué, compuse una canción y he estado haciendo todo cuanto he querido. Es natural querer dar ese otro paso, ¿no?

—Entonces vas a tener que acostarte con él antes de volvérselo a pedir para que te tome en serio —J.J. miró a Otabek con clara contrariedad—. Si no, creerá que es solo porque te quieres acostar ya.

—¿Cómo va a pensar en eso?

—Simple, porque tú mismo lo piensas así —la expresión de pasmo de J.J. le dio la razón—. Si no, no me estarías preguntando esto a mí. Ya estarías diciéndoselo a él.

Aquello tenía sentido, y fue pensado por J.J. a lo largo de la jornada. Así, cuando se encontró con Yuuri en la cena, que solían compartir en el comedor del gimnasio, estaba distraído mirando a lo lejos y comiendo con desgano, llamando de ese modo la atención de Yuuri. De inmediato, preguntó si todo estaba bien y J.J. respondió afirmativamente, intentando fingir que era así cuando su cabeza se encontraba en otro lado. Yuuri no dejó de mirarlo con interés y J.J. de asegurarle que nada pasaba.

Obviamente, no se lo creyó. Para la noche, después de haber llegado cada uno a sus casas, la llamada de Yuuri le hizo saber que era la hora para cubrir sus fantasías a través del sexo telefónico. J.J. se acomodó en la cama preparado con pañuelos, lubricante y solo su bóxer puesto. Sin embargo, no estaba para nada entonado y no fue difícil para Yuuri notarlo.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó él, consciente que ese malestar que tenía no le ayudaba para poder responder a Yuuri como debía—. He estado algo distraído con una idea en la cabeza.

—¿Cuál idea? —Yuuri quiso saber. J.J. se acomodó mejor dejando aquellos implementos de un lado y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Le dijo todo cuanto sentía, la conversación que tuvo con Otabek y lo que había quedado en su cabeza desde entonces. J.J. era un hombre muy honesto y no solía guardarse cosas, al contrario de Yuuri, que cuando era él quien callaba era difícil poder adivinar el porqué. Quizás eso ayudaba, porque si ambos fueran igual de reservados tendrían muchos más problemas en la comunicación. Más no, esto no era tan difícil para ellos, ya que J.J. hablaba, y Yuuri solía escuchar, siempre atentamente.

Tras oír todo, se escuchó un suspiro en la línea y el movimiento de las sábanas. Se lo imaginó acomodándose justo como él.

—Hace días le comenté a Phichit algo que me ha estado dando vuelta desde hace semanas… —Y J.J. se preguntó por qué a Phichit y no a él que era su novio, pero no quiso interrumpirlo—. Es sobre lo de casarnos. He estado pensando mucho al respecto porque, aunque la idea me gusta, me sigue asustando.

—¿Qué te asusta? —Se animó a preguntar, al saber la naturaleza del tema. Yuuri volvió a suspirar.

—Que fracasemos… —Se escuchó un suspiro desesperanzado—. Tengo miedo de eso, de la presión que sentiré de no fracasar y que eso precisamente ocurra. Te amo, J.J., conocerte ha sido el golpe de suerte más loco y extraño que he tenido en mi vida. Y sinceramente no puedo imaginarme con nadie más… pero solo ha sido un año de noviazgo, y aunque nos hemos conocido, siento que aún falta más. Y no nos hemos visto en otras circunstancias…

—Todos los noviazgos que se casan pasan por eso.

—Lo sé… por eso, estaba pensando en proponerte algo —se quedó en silencio para permitirle hablar. Yuuri titubeó un poco antes de hacerlo—: ¿Qué te parece… si intentamos primero viviendo juntos?

—¿Eh? —desubicado, se levantó de la cama porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Yuuri pareció dudar.

—Es… es más sencillo para mí pensar así. No sentiré la presión de tus padres ni de los míos, ni de la sociedad. Podremos conocernos en todas nuestras facetas en la convivencia… incluso la sexual —aclaró—. Y si todo va bien, podríamos casarnos.

J.J. se quedó en un silencio largo, mientras intentaba ordenar sus propias ideas. Las palabras de Yuuri habían fluido así, certeras, y él sintió que todas las dudas que venía trayendo fueron disipadas con esa posibilidad. No lo había pensado y sonaba perfecto… justo para terminar de conocerse antes de dar tan importante paso.

—Joder Yuuri… —Se pasó una mano temblorosa a la cara—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme esto por teléfono?

—Lo siento…

—Yuuri… Dios, ¡quiero abrazarte y besarte!

—¿Eso es un sí? —interrogó dubitativo y J.J. soltó una carcajada de júbilo.

—Eso es un: ¡mañana mismo busco apartamento!

—¡No se te ocurra hacerlo sin mí! —chilló Yuuri, provocando que J.J. soltara una carcajada animada—. ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo Jean-Jacques Leroy! —Volvió a reír, imaginando el rostro enfurruñado de su novio—. ¡Y mucho menos se te ocurra pagarlo sin mí!

El resto de la llamada se diluyó entre planes y las expectativas de vivir juntos. Cuando el día siguiente llegó, al encontrarse en el parque, J.J rebosante de felicidad le abrazó con fuerzas, casi sin permitirle empezar con el trote acordado. Lo besó tanto que Yuuri, ya despeinado y acalorado, suplicó que no le hiciera eso si no pensaba llevarlo a más. J.J. lo pensó por un momento, pero decidió darse un poco más de tiempo hasta el momento de empezar a convivir, que ya no era mucho.

Por lo tanto, las tardes las invirtieron viendo apartamentos, ya que ambos querían cambiar de ambiente aprovechando esa oportunidad. Por eso, mudarse al de Yuuri que era muy pequeño, no era una posibilidad. Visitaron varias inmobiliarias y debido al estatus migratorio de Yuuri, decidieron que los papeles serían presentados por J.J para que el proceso fuera mucho más llevadero.

Escogieron uno cercano a sus trabajos, por el cual podrían ir en bicicletas sin problema. En un edificio recientemente remodelado; el apartamento tenía además de la habitación principal, una de huéspedes, un baño social y una cocina completamente acondicionada. Tenía a su vez una chimenea y el baño de la habitación principal era grande, con una tina y una ducha espaciosa. Mentirían ambos si dijeran que no pensaron en los múltiples usos que le darían a ella.

De inmediato, empezaron con los trámites. Ahora las tardes se llevaban en buscar tiendas departamentales para comprar lo que creían necesario. Yuuri se llevaría de su apartamento el comedor y el sofá cama, así como su cama, la cual usarían para la habitación secundaria. J.J. se llevaría todo su juego de cuarto para la habitación principal. Tenían que invertir un poco más en la cocina, además de sábanas, toallas y paños. J.J. se emocionaba con cada día que pasaba, viendo también lo feliz y entusiasmado que Yuuri estaba con ello. Eran evidentes sus ansias porque, al despedirse, era cada vez más difícil despegarse de esos labios.

El día de la mudanza llegó cuando los papeles fueron firmados. Por pedido de Yuuri, ninguno de los dos avisó a su familia, solo Isabella conocía de sus planes y les felicitaba por ellos. Ayudó a J.J. a empacar su parte, y lo despidió con el rostro conmocionado aguantándose las ganas de llorar de felicidad. J.J. partía felizmente de su lado para unirse a la persona que Isabella catalogaba como la mejor casualidad de la vida.

Después de una mañana agotadora cargando muebles y medio acomodando todo, la tarde los agarró a ambos demasiados cansados para continuar. Yuuri sugirió arreglar primero la cama para reposar porque muy a pesar de su resistencia los nervios no le había dejado dormir en las últimas noches. J.J. lo ayudó, también exhausto, ambos dejándose caer de espalda al colchón para quedarse mirando al techo mientras se adaptaban a la nueva sensación. La estática de nuevo se hizo presente, viajando en el aire como esporas.

—Ya estamos aquí… —dijo J.J. con la voz filtrando la emoción contenida—. ¡Me siento casado! —Yuuri rio en respuesta.

—Con todo lo que tuviste que firmar, casi fue eso. Te casaste con el banco, la aseguradora, la inmobiliaria… —J.J. se giró hacia Yuuri mientras reía, quien también se puso de costado, acomodando su rostro entre sus manos juntas. Para J.J. la imagen no podía ser más adorable—. Gracias por aceptar esto…

—Gracias por proponérmelo —la mano de J.J. cayó sobre los mechones largos del cabello de Yuuri, tan encantador en esa posición relajada—. Ya me tocaba ceder, ¿no es así?

La modorra de Yuuri lo llevó a dormirse casi al instante y J.J. le siguió poco después. Se quedaron dormidos por un par de horas y, para cuando J.J. abrió los ojos, tenía a Yuuri abrazándolo dormido, con una pierna flexionada sobre su cuerpo y sus brazos buscándolo mientras yacía relajado contra su hombro. J.J. se sonrió y no pudo contener el impulso que lo llevó a besar su frente, así como también el puente de su nariz. Comenzó a derramar besos pequeños por el rostro, despertándolo de ese modo y cuando Yuuri subió un poco la cabeza, tomó sus labios en un beso suave y placentero.

Fue imposible que sus labios no buscaran cada vez mayor contacto y que sus manos no les siguieran. Yuuri despertó en medio del beso y comenzó a responder en el mismo ritmo, dejándose llevar por la forma lenta y profunda que J.J. había iniciado, mientras sus dedos tocaban por encima de su camisa roja. J.J. tenía una de sus palmas sobre el trasero cubierto por sus vaqueros de Yuuri, estrujando con gusto mientras dejaba a su lengua jugar dentro de la boca de Yuuri y sentía los escalofríos que recibía en respuesta.

Los dedos de J.J. se movieron por inercia, y alzaron el suéter tejido de Yuuri para retirarlo de su cuerpo en medio de los besos. Yuuri colaboró al sentarse mejor sobre su cadera y alzar sus brazos. Los lentes cayeron pronto al colchón y su cabello despeinado se desperdigó sobre su frente. Pudo notar en ese momento cuán oscuros que se veían los ojos de Yuuri al estar encendidos por el deseo, sus manos inquietas volviendo a moverse, esta vez para desabotonar la camisa azul. En su mirada se notaba que ya ambos sabían lo que vendría y ninguno de los dos buscaría detenerlo. Por el contrario, ellos disfrutarían de cada avance, eufóricos y ansiosos por la novedad.

J.J. soltó un jadeo cuando las manos de Yuuri buscaron quitarle su camisa roja, sin perderlo de vista, mientras colaboraba en el retiro de la suya. Cuando los botones estuvieron lejos, Yuuri se quitó la tela que aún colgaba y J.J. aprovechó el momento para empujarlo contra el colchón, escuchándolo gemir con el movimiento. Se le fue encima, besando con insistencia su cuello, su clavícula, bajando con ansias desmedida por su pecho. Yuuri comenzó a respirar con dificultad con el cabello revuelto. J.J. se detuvo solo para quitarse la camisa que aún colgaba de sus brazos para poder sentir las manos de Yuuri acariciando sus pectorales. Se tocaron mutuamente, sin quitarse la mirada de encima, y sintiendo que todo ese tiempo invertido en disfrutar aquel momento era más que bienvenido.

No, no querían aun dejarse llevar por el ardor de sus deseos. Querían reconocerse, juntarse, percibir cada diferencia en sus cuerpos e identificarse; antes de darle paso a la pasión, para que ésta pudiera absorberlos, devorarlos, llevarlos a la locura.

—Te amo… —susurró J.J. al abandonar el colchón para inclinarse sobre el abdomen de Yuuri, quien tembló ante la cercanía. Las manos extendidas de Yuuri sobre el colchón se hicieron puños, y J.J. respiró cerca de la piel erizada, temblando de ganas, de anhelo, de emoción.

—Al menos… ya no es una barriga rechoncha —Yuuri tenía la voz ronca, mientras le miraba atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos. J.J. relamió sus labios y Yuuri fue capaz de ver como el negro de sus pupilas se comía al azul de sus irises.

—¿Qué dices…? —J.J. se inclinó para besar y morder pedacitos de piel en el vientre de Yuuri, provocando erizamientos incontrolables—. Amaba tu acumulación de felicidad —entonces se apartó. Era increíble la manera en que la ansiedad en ambos los hacía más sensibles a cada mínimo roce. Como si toda ella se hubiera convertido en corrientes bajo la piel. J.J. se levantó solo lo suficiente para liberar el cinturón y abrir el botón junto a la cremallera. Yuuri alzó sus caderas para ayudarlo a retirarle los vaqueros, los cuales dejó caer por allí.

Trago grueso cuando la visión de los muslos desnudos y gruesos de Yuuri golpeó sus retinas. Desde allí podían verse las pequeñas líneas que había dejado el cambio de peso, pero para él fueron parte del perfecto encanto que era Yuuri Katsuki. Soltó el aire, desbocado, y sus manos se movieron con torpe firmeza para apretar el bulto que ya se veía en el bóxer gris que Yuuri cargaba. Éste respondió con un jadeo y su cabeza se dejó caer en las sábanas. J.J. sentía la garganta seca al notarlo. De nuevo la forma de ese pene que tocó en aquella oportunidad, crecía ahora cálido bajo su palma, mientras él lo movía y Yuuri comenzaba a responder al ritmo de su mano.

Cuando lo creyó necesario, le retiró la prenda que faltaba y contempló fascinado cada parte del sexo de Yuuri. Su pene ya estaba erecto por los toques y la alfombra de vello negro y recortado custodiaba su base. Yuuri pasó saliva, atorado. J.J. hizo lo mismo, presa de su fascinación. Se subió en la cama de nuevo, y tomó el miembro de Yuuri para atenderlo, mientras buscaba su boca e iniciaba un nuevo beso lleno de deseo. Los gemidos de Yuuri golpeando sus labios se volvieron tan estimulantes como cualquier caricia. Yuuri había usado sus antebrazos para sostener la espalda mientras respondía aquellos contactos húmedos de su lengua. La mano de J.J. abandonó un momento el pene para bajar y acariciar sus testículos, provocando en Yuuri una deliciosa reacción en cadena. Estaba allí, hecho un precioso desastre en sus manos, y J.J. lo observaba hechizado.

—Tus bolas siguen siendo gorditas… —comentó con desparpajo, y Yuuri no supo si reír, gemir por el apretón suave que J.J. dejó en su escroto, o taparse la cara de la vergüenza.

—No puedo creer que digas algo como eso... —dijo sediento y dejó caer su espalda al colchón cuando los dedos de J.J bajaron por el perineo—. ¿Me volteo, amor…?

—No… —susurró contra su oreja al inclinarse sobre él, mientras pasaba su nariz por el cabello negro y mojado de sudor—. Quiero que me folles a mí.

—Oh… —Nuevas corrientes le envolvieron y Yuuri sintió que todo se volvía oscuro, caliente, salado.

—¿Tienes los condones y lubricante al alcance? No recuerdo en qué maleta los metí.

Yuuri rio y agitó su cabeza para despejar las gotitas de sudor que ya le mojaban la frente.

—En el morral sobre la mesa, allí puse lo mío… hombre prevenido vale por dos, ¿no?

J.J. rio en respuesta, y besó una última vez a Yuuri antes de salir completamente emocionado en busca de dicho morral. Yuuri aprovechó el momento para sentarse, aún con las piernas temblorosas por la estimulación, viendo a su pareja a través de la puerta removiendo el interior del morral, hasta conseguir el pequeño estuche de makkachin donde se encontraban guardados. J.J. fijó su mirada hacia Yuuri, viéndolo sentado en el borde de la cama, desnudo por completo, con sus piernas abiertas y su sexo erecto. La estampa del japonés con su piel clarísima y mojada, su rostro sonrojado y su cabello despeinado era lo más sensual que podía haber.

Así, al regresar, J.J. dejó caer el estuche en la cama, pero Yuuri no le permitió continuar, pidiéndole en silencio que se quedara así de pie, mientras sus manos lo tocaban por encima de sus vaqueros. Jadeó expectante, observando los oscurecidos ojos de su novio mientras las manos delgadas y pálidas acariciaban el bronceado de su piel, la forma de sus oblicuos, la dureza de sus pectorales. De un momento a otro, el índice derecho de Yuuri se posó en su esternón y comenzó a bajar. Los suaves vellos que cubrían bajo su ombligo se erizaron ante el deslizamiento de esa yema que hizo que J.J. sintiera su respiración flaquear.

Las piernas le temblaron, pero fue capaz de sostenerlas un poco más mientras Yuuri se deshacía del cinturón, del botón y bajaba la cremallera. Luego apretó con ambas manos los glúteos pronunciados de J.J. y éste jadeó en respuesta con la estimulación agresiva que los dedos le hacían al mismo tiempo que la lengua de Yuuri recorría la piel dura de su abdomen con ansias.

De un solo movimiento, Yuuri bajó los vaqueros y miró las fuertes y torneadas piernas de su pareja, mientras éste le ayudaba sacando sus pies del pantalón. Al retirar la prenda, los dedos del japonés tomaron el bóxer negro que J.J. cargaba para bajarlo y ver liberarse el pene endurecido con toda la estimulación que estaban provocándose. Cuando J.J. se vio tan increíblemente cerca de los labios de Yuuri, su estómago se volvió un puño, sobre todo porque esos labios se habían humedecido con el pase de su lengua. Casi lo supo antes de que ocurriera. La boca de Yuuri envolvió suavemente el glande y J.J. dejó salir un suspiro angustiado por lo bien que aquello se sentía.

Había una complicidad implícita en sus actos, y a pesar de jamás haberlos experimentado, habían sido tanto las ansias, el deseo, y la espera, que ambos sabían exactamente lo que esperaba y le gustaba al otro. También había ayudado todo lo que habían fantaseado juntos a través del teléfono, permitiéndoles saber lo que ambos esperaban de esa experiencia, Cada paso era nuevo para ellos, pero se sentía como si supieran qué hacer exactamente para agradarse. J.J. clavó sus dedos en la cabeza de Yuuri, apretando sus cabellos cuando esa boca le engulló su pene y lo llenó de espesa saliva. Las manos de Yuuri en cambio, se mantenían acariciando las nalgas de su novio, apretándolas, juntándolas y separándolas, mientras su boca jugaba con el miembro como si tuviera un caramelo dentro.

—Dios Yuuri… tu boca… —soltó, perdido en la bruma placentera de la felación, mientras Yuuri no dejaba de mover la lengua en la punta de su glande.

Entonces se separó, con los labios hinchados junto a un hilo de saliva entre la erección y su boca. J.J. miró la preciosa imagen de los ojos de Yuuri oscurecidos y al verlo pasar saliva, hizo lo mismo, con la piel erizada.

—Acuéstate —le ordenó.

J.J. no tardó nada en hacerlo; presto, con las rodillas temblándole, se subió en la cama y se puso boca arriba mientras abría sus piernas para ofrecerse. Yuuri también subió, a horcajadas. Se veía rojo, sediento de placer, ávido y entusiasmado. Era increíble porque era como estar bajo la merced de otro Yuuri. Y le fascinaba la idea.

Cuando Yuuri buscó el estuche y lo abrió, dejó caer tanto el lubricante como los envoltorios de los condones en el colchón. Por un momento dudó de si usarlos, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos para probar la sensación. J.J. tomó por su lado el lubricante, y ansioso como estaba, lo echó entre sus dedos para calentarlo, frotándolo entre sus manos.

Yuuri no intervino. Quiso embeberse en la imagen de J.J. moviendo sus dedos húmedos entre sus piernas, abriéndose paso en su recto. Su pene palpitó con fuerza, sintiendo endurecerse aún más; la imagen era demasiado erótica, y entendía que J.J. era quien mejor sabía cómo lo deseaba, así que le dejó hacer. Buscó por su cuenta el bote de lubricante para cubrir con él su pene sin dejar de mirar lo que J.J. hacía. El calor ya era insoportable y no creía poder aguantar más.

Se inclinó sobre J.J y con los dedos llenos de lubricante decidió penetrarle para reconocer su interior. J.J. dejó salir los suyos mientras respondía a los besos que Yuuri le propiciaba. Ambos cuerpos desnudos se buscaron para sentirse por completo; Yuuri dejó caer su peso sobre el pecho desnudo de J.J. y siguió estimulándolo con paciencia, mientras sus labios se buscaban hambrientos y sus lenguas necesitadas se frotaban, hasta que llegó el momento en que toda estimulación fue insuficiente. J.J. y Yuuri se sentían al rojo vivo y necesitaban concretar. Así que, sin más demora, Yuuri llevó su pene y penetró a su novio mientras éste se sujetaba de las sábanas para acostumbrarse a la sobrecogedora experiencia.

Yuuri no tuvo reparo alguno y tras sujetarle las caderas, comenzó a penetrar con fuerzas, sin dejarle tiempo a pensar. J.J. no podía pedir nada más, era incluso mejor que en los sueños húmedos que había tenido, y vocalizaba su placer de esa forma, sin contenerse. Yuuri empujó su erección, y sus labios caían desordenados entre el cuello y el pecho de su novio, afiebrado. Sus propias caderas se movían sola con vida propia y su boca dejaban salir jadeos azorados, mientras sentía todo y nada en medio de la vorágine de emociones que lo había tragado.

Era perfecto, jamás había logrado imaginar que las sensaciones serían así de apabullantes. Temieron en algún momento el estar sobrevalorando el sexo y las sensaciones aderezadas por su imaginación, pero nada se comparaba a verdaderamente sentirse y tenerse. J.J. le tomó una de las manos de Yuuri, apretándola mientras sus bocas se buscaban una vez más y sus párpados caídos les permitían disfrutar de la experiencia con el resto de los sentidos. Yuuri llevó su mano por la ancha espalda de J.J para apretarla y sostenerla, mientras la cama se movía por la fuerza de cada embestida y sus cuerpos convulsionaba del delicioso placer.

J.J. fue el primero en llegar, eyaculando con fuerza contra el abdomen de Yuuri mientras éste le seguía azotando sin misericordia aun sintiendo la forma en que el cuerpo de J.J. le apretaba en medio de su orgasmo y, desatado, tomó sus caderas más en alto para arremeter con fuerza y aún aguante, buscando ahora sin contemplaciones su propio placer. El orgasmo lo sorprendió poco después, robándole las fuerzas y transformando su rostro en una mueca de intenso éxtasis. J.J., quien estaba recuperando el aliento mientras sentía a su pareja golpear dentro de él con todos sus sentidos aún despiertos, tuvo la preciosa imagen de un Yuuri sonrojado hasta el pecho, sudado y despeinado, llegando al clímax.

Así, ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazándose para terminar de complementar aquel acto y hacerlo ver como una muestra más de todo el amor que ya ellos sentían por el otro. Yuuri buscó un beso que J.J. respondió con gusto y, pegando sus rostros sudados, se dedicaron a respirar sobre el otro mientras escuchaban los desaforados latidos de sus corazones.

—Eso fue… —intentó decir Yuuri, antes de responder al nuevo beso de J.J,, mucho más suave y sosegado.

—Eso fue genial —dijo encantado—. ¡Tengo ganas de hacértelo todos los días!

—Técnicamente todavía no me lo has hecho —aclaró Yuuri mientras movía sus dedos por el pecho mojado de su novio, a lo que J.J. se mordió los labios con la idea. Los ojos de Yuuri, a pesar de lucir satisfecho, mantenían aún la llama encendida del deseo oculto.

—Ya me ocuparé de eso —aseguró, dándole una palmada al fibroso trasero de Yuuri quien rio en respuesta—. ¿Nos bañamos? Quiero estrenar esa ducha.

Se levantaron ambos de la cama y Yuuri se retiró el condón usado, arrojándolo a la papelera mientras su pareja ajustaba la temperatura del agua. Entonces, ambos se metieron en la ducha conforme compartían besos y caricias, y reían de los juegos entre ellos. J.J. se dio el tiempo de tallar la espalda de Yuuri y repartir besos en su cuello; Yuuri de enjabonarse lentamente para llamar la atención de su pareja. Seduciéndose, disfrutaban del momento sin buscar nada más.

Con el vapor empañando los vidrios, en un momento en que los juegos se volvieron invitaciones al sexo, se marcó la mano de Yuuri sobre uno de ellos. J.J. le besaba la nuca, el cuello, las orejas, y sus dedos húmedos se adentraban en el ano de Yuuri, expandiéndolo. Era tanto el deseo que se sorprendió de estar duro tan pronto, pero recordó luego que durante esas semanas buscando apartamento, no habían tenido tiempo de estimularse como antes de que la propuesta llegara. Así que, sin ya ninguna restricción, decidieron hacerlo ahora.

J.J. cumplió su parte, Yuuri no llegó siquiera bien a la cama cuando ya se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, con su cadera en alto, recibiendo los dedos de J.J. ahora húmedos por el lubricante. Las gotas de agua caían en el piso de madera debido a que J.J. no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a secarse. Apenas cerraron la llave de la ducha al salir y por temor de mojar la cama, Yuuri decidió arrastrarse en el suelo mientras J.J. se arrodillaba. Los dedos largos del canadiense se movieron sin demora dentro de Yuuri, buscando estimular la próstata y recibiendo guía a través de sus gemidos. Cuando la halló, lo supo por la forma en que el jadeo de Yuuri se escuchó y, emocionado, envolvió su tronco con un brazo, invitándolo a levantarse un poco. Compartieron besos desordenados mientras sacaba sus dedos, llevando ahora su pene endurecido y húmedo hacia el interior de Yuuri, entrando de a poco debido al largo de su miembro. De un movimiento, fue Yuuri quien se penetró con fuerza arrancándole un ronco grito a su novio.

De allí, fue imposible detenerse. Incluso olvidaron el hecho de estar húmedos y goteando agua por todos lados. Yuuri posó sus brazos en la piecera de la cama, levantando sus caderas e intentando sostenerse de pie mientras J.J. arremetía a su espalda, con todo su ser. La estimulación resultó sobrecogedora y ambos expresaban su placer sin recato alguno, sintiendo de todo y permitiéndose ese grado de pasión desenfrenada. Yuuri lo quería más dentro, lo decía, lo exigía, y J.J. sentía que se le derretían los oídos al escucharlo pedirle ir más duro, más fuerte, y un 'fóllame' exigente que lo alentaba. La nalgada que cayó sobre su trasero hizo que el cuerpo de Yuuri temblara como gelatina mientras soltaba un grito exaltado y su interior lo apretaba aún más. Aquello fue tan placentero que J.J. lo repitió varias veces mientras lo embestía y Yuuri se sintió lloriquear de puro placer.

Cuando el clímax llegó, los sorprendió a ambos. Yuuri había alcanzado primero el orgasmo y el apretón de su cuerpo provocó que J.J. llegara al suyo. Así, ambos agotados, se dejaron caer sobre el piso tratando de recuperar el aire. Afocados, se buscaron con torpeza hasta procurar un abrazo en medio de los escalofríos que el cambio de temperatura y su humedad les provocaba. Cansados, compartieron un beso pequeño y caricias suaves y embelesadas.

—Mi rey… —murmuró J.J. mientras pasaba su nariz por la mejilla aún roja de Yuuri—. Olvidé el condón.

Yuuri le miró por un momento, antes de empezar a reír y J.J. hizo exactamente lo mismo. Se abrazaron con gracia ante lo torpe que aún se sentían con todo y supieron, aún sin hablarlo, que disfrutarían de cada paso que les ayudara a tener la experiencia para entenderse y complacerse mutuamente.

Por lo tanto, no fue sorpresa que el fin de semana acabara y el lunes amaneciera con todo en sus cajas y ellos dos desnudos. Todo el fin se invirtió en el placer de tenerse en todas sus formas, experimentando un sinfín de situaciones. Ni siquiera se animaron a vestirse, estaban desnudos y prestos, caminando así por toda la casa mientras se acostumbraban a ello. Jugaron como niños, experimentaron como adultos, solo hicieron pausas para sus necesidades y comer.

Cuando la alarma sonó, Yuuri se levantó completamente despeinado y desubicado mirando que ya solo faltaba una hora para entrar al trabajo. J.J., perezoso, se removió en la cama dejando ver su trasero en medio de las sábanas mientras Yuuri luchaba por salir del enredijo que habían dejado tras el ferviente sexo en la madrugada. Lo escuchó remover entre las maletas y J.J. solo abrió sus ojos para ver la bella estampa de Yuuri buscando donde había dejado sus sacos y su camisa.

La sonrisa bobalicona fue atacada por la almohada de Yuuri, quien desesperado porque odiaba llegar tarde al trabajo, le impulsaba a prestar ayuda. J.J. se levantó muy a regañadientes, y le miró vestirse después de un rápido baño. Decidió salir, preparar rápido una buena merengada con algunas frutas que habían llevado en la mudanza y aún esperaban por ser puesta en la nevera, y despidió a Yuuri con ese batido. Fue difícil salir a trabajar tras haber abrazado el cuerpo desnudo y caliente de J.J. con una erección matutina.

Cuando ambos llegaron a sus respectivos trabajos, la enorme sonrisa que portaban en sus rostros fue la mayor prueba que todos sus conocidos necesitaron para saber que el paso que habían dado parecía ser el correcto. Ambos no podían sentirse más felices de esa nueva a etapa.

La vida estaba llena de oportunidades. El aprovecharlas justamente y encontrar en ella la felicidad muchos lo llamaban un golpe de suerte. Pero no, J.J. en lo personal jamás lo vio como un acto de la casualidad, porque él había sabido identificarlas para tomarlas, y la mayor de ellas vino en los ojos marrones de aquel japonés que lo auxilió tras el accidente. No se arrepentía de haber decidido apostarle a ella.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Dios, esto ha sido largo. Espero que no les haya aburrido (¿?) No fue hasta el matrimonio peor si se aguantaron algo xD Creo que me gustaría dejar lo del matrimonio para JJx Isabella, me gusta mucho esa pareja y quisiera hacer más adelante un trabajo en canon de ellos.

Fuera de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Seguramente estaré publicando de vez en cuando algunos especiales (ya hay uno escrito xD) porque me gusto mucho la dinámica de ellos. Creo que los shippeo más que el OtabekxYuuri.

En fin, si este es el primer fic que me lees te invito a leer otros de mis trabajos, tengo variadas opciones para el paladar xD

* * *

 **Ariasu-sama:** Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado. Fue divertido trabajar con este fic, lo disfrute mucho también. Sí, ¡así mismo lo veo! Y me gustó mucho poner que fueron bien recibidos. Es triste que todas las historias de LGTB sea con padres no comprensivos. Quería hacer algo diferente y los padres de J.J me parecen muy adorables xD

Jajajajaja J.J quiere llegar por cosa suya, no tiene un motivo religioso ni nada que lo haya traumado. Por eso no lo expliqué demasiado, es como él mismo dijo: esta chapeado a la antigua y quiere hacer las cosas así xD ¡Yuuri lo entendió así y por eso se dio la oportunidad y ha sido lindo! Y sí, ¡estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡Isabella es amor!

JAjajaja ya en el tercero se aclaró esa duda, espero que te haya gustado la resolución xD

Y se viene más extras xD

Aowww mil gracias por tus palabras, amo a SaSha aún. Me alegra saber que disfrutas también mi trabajo en este fandom con mis crack ship.

 **Kari Tatsumi 83 :** Me alegra que te esté gustando mucho! ¡Yo también me divertí mucho haciendolo! ¡Y si logre que amaras a J.J con más gusto! ¡Espero que después de terminar el fic te animes a leer a otros de mis trabajos!

 **mizuzuita:** Jajajajaja si logré que te gustara como escribo a esta ship crack a pesar de no haberla pensado, ¡me siento más que feliz! Terminé amando esta ship, creo que no será la única vez que la escriba xD Jajajajajaj esto feliz, en serio, que te guste como lo manejo en Matryoshka. Yo siento que lel personaje es especial y claro, si puedo transmitirlo, me siento contenta.

Ya en este capítulo lo vimos. 😉


End file.
